Coming Undone
by Moony3003
Summary: Castiel is dishonoured, Sam has turned and Dean is angry and worried. Castiel/Sam, Castiel/Dean, Sam/Ruby. Warning - contains slash, rape, torture, violence and blood. Please don't read if you don't like any of it. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nothing Supernatural belongs to me, including the characters. I am just borrowing them. No money is being made either, is just for fun.

* * *

Warning: Story contains graphic slash, rape, torture and character death. If you don't like then please turn back now.

* * *

Note: Chapter 7 has been rewritten and chapter 8 has become an epilogue. I hated the last two chapters and decided to change the entire thing.

* * *

**Chapter One**:

A stifled murmur echoed the dusty room, gaining the attention of the only other occupant. The floorboards creaked lightly as the person walked over to the one that was just coming around. He tilted his head slowly as a faint smile graced his lips. They could now finally begin. He walked away slowly, putting space between them again.

Castiel groaned as he opened his eyes. His head spun and he blinked rapidly, trying to focus his vision. He knew there was someone near him although he had no idea who it was or even where he was right now. Before he had been observing Dean from a distance. He hadn't been doing much, sitting on his bed, drinking a beer. Castiel didn't want to disturb him. So he just watched.

Then things had quickly gone wrong before he even noticed anything had happened. It took him by surprise, caught him off guard. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary though and then everything turned dark and black as night.

The other person in the room cleared his throat, gaining his attention. As his head began to clear he noticed he was sitting on a chair with his arms shackled behind his back and his legs were also shackled together on the floor. Castiel slowly moved his head and looked down at his feet. He could clearly see the thick, silver shackles that encased his legs.

Within seconds, Castiel felt his heart sink when he saw there were inscriptions on them that were glowing a faint blue. The inscriptions were clearly markings used to entrap an angel. Castiel instantly felt a wave of panic rush through him. As his head cleared further he saw he was in a room, filled with nothing more than a few rickety chairs, a table and a couple of other things that Castiel would rather ignore.

Castiel wasted no more time and he began struggling in a vain attempt to free himself. Laughter filled the room, apparently more than amused by his efforts.

'Now, now, Cas, you know as well as I do that fighting will not work against those shackles. Especially not with the inscriptions that I have used,' came a very familiar and disturbing voice.

Castiel closed his eyes at the sound but opened them quickly when the floor creaked. The person in front of him bent down so they were at eye level and Castiel felt his chest tighten with fear. It was Sam. He was dressed in his usual attire, jeans, shirt and jacket. A single strand of hair fell into his eye as he watched Castiel. His lips curved into a knowing smile but this one was different. There was an air of confidence surrounding him, as if this situation was normal.

'I'm so glad that you're finally awake,' said Sam quietly as he continued to looked down at the angel. Castiel looked away and when he refused to meet his eye again, it made the anger within him boil. Sam lashed out, kicking the angel's vessel in the shin.

'You may be an angel, but don't think you're any better than me,' Sam spat angrily.

Finally, Castiel looked up at Sam again. His blue eyes were large and innocent looking as they narrowed and his head tilted in confusion. 'I don't understand,' he said calmly.

Sam laughed. 'Yeah, I'm sure you don't.' He paused. 'Lately I've been questioning what's right and what's wrong because lately that invisible line seems to have blurred somewhere in time.' Sam paused again before he moved and walked around Castiel, looking down at the angel in pure contempt. 'Although I'm sure none of it escaped your notice.'

'So, Cas,' he continued in an almost friendly tone. 'Tell me, am I evil? Is what I'm doing wrong?'

'Yes,' Castiel said without any hesitation.

Sam came to a stop in front of Castiel and slowly, he reached behind his body and slipped a shiny, silver knife from his back pocket. Castiel noticed but said nothing. Sam brought the knife forwards and pressed the flat part of the blade against Castiel's pale cheek. He gasped lightly at the coolness of it but he still said nothing.

Castiel's eyes flickered down to the blade as the tip was dragged up beside his eye. The blade contained similar symbols as the shackles and they glowed a faint, shimmering blue. Castiel's face hardened. It was then that he realised what Sam had in mind.

'Why are you doing this, Sam?' he asked calmly.

'Because I want you to tell me things,' Sam replied. 'And I don't want Dean around and I don't want you lying to me.'

'I am an angel of the Lord,' Castiel stated firmly, his eyes flaring momentarily. 'I would not lie. It is a sin.'

'So is lust, Cas,' Sam stated cheerily. 'Or have you forgotten that?'

Castiel shook his head as he lowered it, resting his chin upon his chest. He sighed lightly. Sam chuckled carelessly as he exhaled. 'Forgetting bible classes, Cas?' asked Sam mockingly. 'For lust is a shameful sin, a crime that should be punished. It is a fire that burns all the way to hell. It would wipe out everything I own.' Sam paused and licked his lips slowly. 'True, is it not?'

'Perhaps,' said Castiel quietly. 'What you are doing is also a sin, Sam. Torture is sin... Therefore all things whatsoever ye would that men should do to you, do ye even so to them...'

'But you have tortured before, Cas,' said Sam slowly.

'For reasons that were not my own,' he retorted quickly. 'If I had the choice I would not have done it. We are supposed to love thy neighbour.'

Castiel's statement made Sam stop for a moment. He lifted the blade off Castiel's face before plunging it into his shoulder deeply. Castiel cried out in agony as the in scripted blade pierced his flesh. The searing pain didn't leave until the blade was pulled from his body. Sam dropped it to the floor carelessly. Castiel glanced up. Something had changed.

Sam's eyes darkened. Castiel knew there was no demon within but he knew something was different, wrong. Sam's still body stiffly turned and glanced towards the other side of the room before he did anything else. Slowly, he casually walked around Castiel's immobile form. Castiel suddenly didn't like where this was slowly heading.

'Now, Cas, tell me, what are your angel plans concerning me?'

'Angel plans?' Castiel said, wondering if he heard correctly. 'I have no angel plans concerning you, yet.'

'Yet?' questioned Sam. 'I suppose none of you want me around. I remember the look you gave me after I killed Alastair.'

'I will admit, I was disturbed by your display of power and skill,' Castiel disclosed. 'But at this present moment we have no orders to do anything to you.'

'Hmm...' Sam hummed.

His anger exploded throughout his chest and he punched Castiel square in the mouth, splattering his hand and the angels face in blood. Castiel's head shook from the violent force but he quickly focused upon Sam again.

'What do you plan on achieving with these methods?' asked Castiel, spitting out the warm blood that rapidly filled his mouth. Sam's only answer was the beating that followed.

When Sam had finished, he was out of breath and panting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked towards Castiel. He had been knocked to the ground in his chair and the angel's face was almost obscured by his blood and the bruises around his eyes and mouth came up quickly.

Sam walked away from Castiel, rubbing his sore hand and muttering to himself. When he returned, something else seemed different. He gently picked up the chair and placed it back on all fours. He faced Castiel and slowly wiped the blood from his face with his hands, smearing it onto his jeans.

'Sam,' Castiel gasped. 'What... what are you doing?'

'What do you mean?' Sam replied, feigning innocence, his hazel eyes wide. 'I was initially going to force you to tell me everything I wanted to know but I figured, I have time, it can wait and I can have a little bit more fun.'

'Where is Dean?' Castiel asked, trying to get Sam to think of something else.

Sam's head lowered as he chuckled throatily. 'Dean?' he questioned as though offended. 'Yes, of course. You don't like being alone with the boy with the demon blood.'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Castiel whispered gently.

'Yeah,' said Sam heavily, not believing his ears. Sam chuckled under his breath, his mind obviously focused upon something new. He moved closer to Castiel and slid himself onto his lap. Castiel's breath caught momentarily, slowly realising what Sam's true intentions may have been, but he didn't want to believe it.

'I watch you, Cas,' Sam said slowly. 'The same way that you watch Dean. Oh, don't be like that Cas. I know the looks between the two of you. It's almost sweet.'

Sam slowly ran his hand down Castiel's arms to the restraints around his wrists before leaning closer to him, bringing his face mere inches from Castiel's.

'I remember when I first met you,' he started softly. 'I felt so overwhelmed, so in awed by your presence that I almost felt pure. Before long all I could think about were all the things I wanted to do to you. I've wanted to be alone with you but for some reason, it never seems to happen. I never realised how stubborn you would be.'

He lifted his hand and slowly ran one finger, almost lovingly, down the soft skin. 'I've always known that you were a good little soldier.'

Sam leaned forwards to place a kiss on his lips, but Castiel quickly turned away, his heart hammering in his chest with trepidation. Sam merely chuckled again. 'Boy, you are stubborn, aren't you? Well, that's okay, I guess. But by the time I'm done with you, I promise you will be begging me for more.'

'What... what do you want?' Castiel asked shakily.

Sam tilted his head as his face broke into a broad grin. He studied Castiel's face, concentrating hard as though he were trying to solve something puzzling.

'You should already know that, Cas,' replied Sam. 'I want you to look at me like you do with Dean... I am curious however to know, how far have you two gone?'

Castiel stuttered. 'What are you talking about?'

'You may be an angel but I know you're not so innocent,' said Sam with a smirk.

'There is nothing going on with Dean,' Castiel said more confidently.

'Oh, really, and why is that?' asked Sam, feigning curiosity.

'This body is not mine. I would never force Jimmy to bear witness to... my desires,' he whispered under his breath.

Sam laughed. 'But you're not denying your feelings,' he said, his eyes twinkling. 'I'm amazed. I truly am. You have guilt and much sin.'

'Love in any form is not wrong...'

'But with another man is,' said Sam interrupting. 'But I suppose I can sympathise. I have, experimented, I guess you could say and it's quite interesting.'

Sam sat up straighter on Castiel's lap and he sighed. 'There are many human things you have yet to experience. Trust me when I say that I am more than surprised that Dean has not offered himself or jumped at you yet. His loss I suppose.'

Sam slowly got back to his feet and he moved across the room, quickly coming back into view, dragging a large, silver table with him. Castiel's blue eyes turned wide.

'Sam, this is not necessary,' said Castiel desperately. The realisation of what was really going to happened weighed him down heavily. Castiel licked his lips lightly, waiting for Sam to say something.

A strangled cry echoed the room as Castiel was forced from the chair and pushed onto the silver slab. Before Castiel had no time to think as the shackles removed themselves and strapped him to the table. Castiel lifted his head to see Sam standing there, with his arm stretched out at him. He didn't think the younger Winchester would go this far.

Sam panted for several moments before striding towards the silver table. He swung one leg over Castiel and straddled his waist, getting into a comfortable position. Within seconds, Sam ripped the trench coat from Castiel's body and threw the tattered fabric to the floor; his shirt and tie quickly join it. Castiel gasped at the sudden rush of cold air that surrounded his skin and the feeling of the cold table beneath him.

He let his fingers trail across the bare skin causing a tingling sensation. Castiel then felt real fear flood him. 'Please, Sam, stop this,' he whimpered.

Sam glanced up at him seductively. 'Oh, come on Cas, you don't really want me to stop. You want to know what it's like to be human and I'm going to show you. It feels so good. Trust me.'

Castiel shook his head desperately. 'No! It's wrong. Stop this now!'

'I don't think so, my little angel,' said Sam gently. 'We cannot stop now, we're just getting started.'

Sam straightened for a moment and lifted the hem of his shirt and slid the fabric up and over his head, revealing his tanned, musclier chest. The corner of Sam's mouth curved knowingly. 'I saw that, Cas,' he said seductively. 'You naughty thing you, watching me.'

His smile quickly filled out when Castiel turned his head, pink tingeing his cheeks in slight embarrassment. Sam's eyes twinkled as he reached between them and began stroking the front of Castiel's pants, causing the angel to gasp at the sudden sensation.

'Sam! Stop!' he pleaded, trying to shift but unable to.

His heart hammered in his chest. Why was Sam doing this? He couldn't get his head around it. It didn't make any sense. He also didn't understand these strange sensations running through his body. He believed it to be desire, lust, need but Castiel knew that it wasn't Sam that he wanted to do this with, especially not against his will.

'Stop, please, Sam,' Castiel pleaded once again, desperate to make him understand. 'Please, I'm begging you, Sam, don't do this.'

Sam stopped his ministrations against Castiel's chest and looked him in the eye. Castiel's large blue eyes, so trusting, almost so innocent, if not for the lust trapped deep within their blue depths but for a moment, Sam couldn't miss the tears that filled the space, making them gleam in the dull light.

'Hmm... Cas,' Sam breathed heavily. 'You don't seem to be enjoying this as much as I had hoped. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong.'

'You know what's wrong,' Castiel breathed dangerously. 'This is wrong. You must stop before it's too late. I will not be forgiving when this is finished.'

'Really?' asked Sam confidently. 'How do you think Dean will respond to that? He loves me. He wants to save me, protect me. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me, not even you.'

Castiel's face hardened as he grinded his jaw together. He knew Sam spoke truthfully. Dean would die before leaving Sam to any fate, despite anything he had done.

'Stop this!' Castiel said loudly in frustration, repeating himself for the hundredth time.

Sam sighed lovingly and ignored his pleas. He gave Castiel a shrewd smile. 'Just think... imagine if Dean were in my place right now,' said Sam, studying his reaction. Suddenly, a more knowing smile graced his lips. He leaned in close to Castiel's face. 'I know your dirty little secret, Cas.'

Castiel froze under him. His breath caught in his throat as guilt stabbed through him like a knife. Castiel had hoped that no one would find out about what he wanted. Sam had mentioned it before but Castiel hadn't admitted it but there was no hiding it now. It was out in the open.

Sam knew he hit the sweet spot and he chuckled knowingly. 'I'm sorry I cannot give you what you want, but I guess I'm gonna have to do, this time.'

Castiel swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he shivered involuntarily as he looked up at Sam.

When Sam's hand movements started again, Castiel hissed through his teeth, making Sam smile. Sam quickly felt himself become impatient and he shifted off Castiel, ripping off the rest of his clothing easily.

'Deep down, you want to experience this,' Sam whispered.

Minutes passed and Castiel said nothing. Sam took Castiel's silence as a yes and he began kissing the angel's neck while running his hand through the dark hair. Castiel's eyes closed and he couldn't help but moan as the sensations travelled through him. Sam slowly made his way up Castiel's face before finally pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Castiel moaned in pain and pleasure since his lips were sore and tender. He eventually opened his mouth, giving Sam access to his mouth and allowing him to plunge his tongue inside.

Sam quickly removed the constricting tightness of his own clothing before thrusting his now naked body against Castiel's; causing friction that was both a torment and relief. Sam finally broke the kiss and looked down at Castiel's pale face. The pink on his cheeks had deepened and the bruises were bright and shiny. His lips pouted outwards, making Sam watch them intensely.

'Tell me what you want, Cas,' Sam whispered in a husky voice.

'No,' Castiel gasped, his voice catching in a sob. Castiel attempted to fight it again. He couldn't agree to this, no matter how good it felt and no matter how badly he wanted it. 'NO!' he shouted.

'Shh....' Sam said pressing a finger to Castiel's lips. 'This is what you've always wanted and I'm gonna give it to you. You're gonna beg me...'

A single tear fell from Castiel's eye. 'Please,' he whispered fearfully. 'I never... I don't...'

Sam chuckled. 'Relax,' he whispered tenderly. 'I'll make this feel really good.'

Before Castiel could say anymore Sam kissed him again deeply. Sam moved his hand and slipped it between them again, grasping Castiel's throbbing cock. Castiel let out a strangled cry as pleasure exploded through him. As Sam began stroking his cock's length, all of Castiel's rational thoughts went out the window.

'Oh,' Castiel moaned, caving in.

Sam smiled wickedly. 'You like this, don't you? You like me jerking you off. Such a dirty little angel. I think someone needs some more bible lessons.'

All of Castiel's self control was now gone, replaced with a desperate, clinging need. A need that had to be taken care of. Sam smiled smugly, knowing that he had finally won.

Sam slowly slid down Castiel's body, his mouth coming close to the cock in his hands. He glanced up at the angel before taking the swollen member into his mouth, sliding it deep into his throat. Castiel screamed at the unexpected but incredible sensation. He strained against his restraints and his hips thrusted wildly. Sam continued to work his member, running his tongue along it.

Castiel quickly and desperately began to sob and moaned Dean's name. Sam eyed him when he realised what Castiel was saying. He slid the angel's cock from his mouth and stroked it painfully slow as he glanced up at Castiel. He smirked again.

'I knew it,' he whispered triumphantly before pausing. 'You want some release?'

Castiel nodded frantically. Sam's teasing didn't stop. 'Huh-ah, I don't think so. Beg me and I'll give you what you need.'

Castiel shook his head violently. 'I... will... not... BEG!' he shouted in torment.

Sam growled low in his throat. 'Beg me and I will give you what you want,' said Sam fiercely.

Castiel fought within himself, to stop himself, to not say anything, to not beg for this. But deep down he knew it was a losing battle. He sobbed quietly. He caved in again.

'Please... please,' Castiel begged. 'Please, give me release, please!'

'There's a good angel,' Sam purred. He took Castiel's member back into his mouth, and took it all the way down to its base. The feeling was too much. A wave of indescribable pleasure passed through him. He cried out as he came, releasing it all into Sam's waiting and eager mouth. He sucked it down greedily. When he finished, Castiel went limp, weakened by the experience.

'Well,' said Sam, licking his lips. 'I'm guessing that felt good...'

The feelings of pleasure that Castiel had experienced quickly vanished, to be replaced with nothing but heavy guilt. His deep blue eyes filled with tears once again and they slowly trickled down his cheeks. Sam immediately reached up and gently wiped them away, shushing him quietly.

'Don't get me wrong, Cas,' said Sam slowly. 'Part of me wants to stop but the other part of me wants to finish what I've started. It's not nice to start something and not finish it.'

Sam leaned forwards and kissed Castiel passionately, allowing his own frustrations and feelings of pleasure almost boil and tip over. He grunted as he forced his tongue into Castiel's mouth and dominated. When he broke the hard kiss he pulled right back and persuaded Castiel to look at him. Sam took hold of his own leaking cock and he slowly stroked himself.

Castiel moaned involuntarily before placing his head back onto the table and exhaling sharply. Sam smiled wickedly, knowing that Castiel could no longer contain himself and Sam's own feelings were almost the same. He wanted nothing more than to touch Castiel, to make him know what it was to be human.

He reached between Castiel's parted legs and his ghosted over his entrance, making Castiel whimper and gasp in surprise. Sam placed a hand to his mouth and sucked on them, making them wet. Slowly, Sam pushed a single finger into Castiel's body. Castiel's eyes closed tightly at the initial pain.

'I'm gonna make you scream,' Sam whispered thickly.

Castiel whimpered, keeping his shut. Before long a second finger joined the first and then the third joined in, slowly working inside Castiel's body, stretching and readying him for what was to come. Suddenly, Sam pulled out all three fingers, causing Castiel to whimper but before he completely realising what was happening Sam positioned himself and thrusted his cock deep into Castiel's hole, causing the angel to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Quickly, Sam began roughly thrusting into and out of Castiel's body, hitting the single sweet spot inside of Castiel. New shocks of pleasure ran through him, causing his mind to blank and his body to react accordingly. He screamed, just as Sam had wanted and Sam smiled. He jerked his hips, moving faster, wanting to feel more of Castiel, wanting to fill him deeper. Sweat ran down his face as his thrusting turned faster and harder in order to reach the orgasm he so desperately wanted.

'Please...' Castiel begged unexpectedly.

Sam smiled calculatingly. He knew what Castiel wanted. He reached down and took hold of his now hard cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Castiel pulled against his restraints once more, desperately wanting to hold something, even if that something wasn't what he wanted.

It soon all became too much. Castiel lost control again and orgasmed, screaming and eventually sobbing with relief and anguish. Sam quickly followed, grunting in pleasure. Castiel opened his eyes and watched as Sam finished. Everything had now changed. Castiel's eyes darkened.

When Sam finished he quickly removed himself from Castiel's body. Castiel's darkened blue eyes watched him, wondering what his next move would be. 'Sam,' he croaked weakly.

As Sam finished dressing he turned to face Castiel one last time. He smirked when he looked at Castiel. All he saw was a falling angel. Without warning, the restraints holding Castiel down disappeared but he did not move. He wanted nothing more but his body would not do as it was told. His strength had been depleted.

'Sam,' he groaned once more.

'Thanks for everything, Cas,' said Sam cheekily. 'You are quite the angel. Give my regards to Dean when you see him.'

Sam turned and walked towards the door. He grabbed the brass knob and turned it slowly. The door creaked opened noisily and Sam took one step out before stopping and turning his head half way. But whatever he was going to say never came. He had changed his mind.

As Sam walked out he closed the door behind him, leaving Castiel alone. Castiel sobbed to himself. He felt nothing but guilt as he relaxed his body, ignoring the sudden soreness that he felt. As Castiel felt his body go limp and numb another tear left the corner of his eye and disappeared into his dark hair. He closed his eyes.

What was he to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As light filtered into the sparsely furnished room a pained whimper echoed. It had been a couple of hours since Sam had left but Castiel had not yet moved from the silver table. It felt as though it had only been a few minutes. Castiel exhaled shakily as he moved off the silver slab. He picked up the tattered remains of his clothing, glancing at the table as he straightened, against his better judgement.

The evidence of what had happened during the night was still there, reminding him of his guilty sins and the feelings of humiliation. The harsh feelings clamped at his chest like a vice, making it hard to breathe. He slowly mended his clothing, stitching them back together flawlessly, not showing that anything unsavoury had just occurred.

Castiel suddenly jumped in terror as the door to the room creaked open noisily. His blue eyes shot to the source of the unwelcome intrusion, fearfully thinking that it was Sam returning but it wasn't. He was relieved but it quickly turned to embarrassment as he was not yet fully dressed. He quickly mended his shirt and trench coat before placing both of them on along with his tie.

Dean Winchester looked at the angel before him. For a moment he thought it had been Jimmy since the angel's normal composure and calm demeanour was gone. He frowned heavily in confusion and watched as Castiel hastily dressed in front of him, making Dean instantly wonder why the angel wasn't wearing anything in the first place. He felt his heart sink.

'What the hell, Cas...' Dean spluttered, almost lost for words. 'What happened? Why aren't you dressed? What happened to your clothes?' he asked, all his words unable to stop falling from his lips.

Castiel remained silent and once he was back to his normal composed self he turned to face Dean but he said nothing so Dean closed some of the distance between them. Castiel's eyes were casted downwards, towards the dusty floor. Dean bent his head, trying to get Castiel to look at him before he spoke more, to get more answers.

'Cas, look at me,' he said quietly.

Castiel reached for the bottom of his tie and fiddled with it silently. Dean couldn't understand. 'Look at me, Cas,' he said, trying again.

Again, nothing changed. Dean licked his lips and took a step forward in frustration. 'Castiel!' he half shouted.

The tone of Dean's firm voice shook Castiel from his thoughts and he locked eyes with Dean. The green eyes were full of concern and for some reason, it made Castiel feel worse about everything.

'I must be going,' said Castiel stiffly. 'There are things that I must attend to.'

He carefully stepped around Dean and walked towards the door. Dean quickly turned around. 'Cas, what's wrong?' he asked quickly.

'There is still work to be done,' Castiel said coldly as he left the room.

Dean's head momentarily spun. What the hell just happened? He ran from the room to follow but the angel was already gone. He sighed loudly and cursed under his breath. He just wished the angel's were more open about things.

* * *

The motel door creaked open and Dean scanned the empty room. It was odd to come back and not find Sam here. Dean knew he should have killed Ruby the first time they met, and when she returned for the second time. It would have solved a lot of the problems he had now.

When Dean closed the door a thud came from the bathroom, as though something had hit the floor. Dean's head snapped towards it as he slowly pulled a gun from his jacket. Cautiously he stepped towards the bathroom door. He couldn't hear anything else within making Dean wonder if he had imagined it.

He kicked the door open and pointed his gun at the person he saw but quickly lowered it. His head tilted to the side and he frowned in a mixture of anger and confusion.

'Sam! What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?'

'I picked the lock,' said Sam simply.

'And what are you doing here?'

'What? Can't I come and see my big brother?' asked Sam innocently.

'Sam,' said Dean, trying to keep himself calm. 'Do you remember what happened the last time we were in the same room?'

'Yes,' said Sam unconcernedly. 'I'm not here about all of ... that... stuff. I'm here for something more personal.'

'More personal? Are you serious?' Dean asked sceptically.

Sam walked past Dean out of the bathroom and Dean instantly followed, still holding his gun in his hands. Dean was surprised at how calm and unconcerned his brother seemed. The person standing before him couldn't be his brother. It was unlike Sam to just let things go.

'Yes, I'm serious,' Sam said calmly. 'A lot of the things I said to you and... did to you, I really didn't mean. It's just lately I've been feeling confused and I'm not really sure how I feel about this coming war. I mean, before it always felt so far away and now it's right on our doorstep and there's no stopping it...'

'Where is this going, Sam?' asked Dean impatiently.

Sam sighed lightly. 'Dean, I'm trying to say that I want us fighting together.'

'Together?' Dean asked sceptically. 'Along with Ruby and a few of her demonic friends, I suppose?'

'Dean...'

'No, Sammy, I'm not about to trust my life to a bunch of demons!' said Dean firmly. 'I can sometimes hardly believe that you do it. You've changed so much, you know?' he added sadly.

'I haven't changed, Dean,' said Sam confidently. 'I've been awakened.'

'What the hell are you talking about? You're not making much sense,' said Dean impatiently.

'You're just not listening,' snapped Sam. 'I want us to fight the evil together...'

'You want us to fight evil with evil? No, Sam, no, I won't do that,' interrupted Dean. 'We have Castiel and the other angels on our side.'

'Yes... Castiel...' Sam whispered.

Dean's eyes narrowed sharply at his brother's tone of voice. 'What's that supposed to mean...? Do you know what happened to him?'

'No,' Sam said instantly. 'I was just wondering if you should really trust him.'

'I thought you were always the one that believed in angels and all that other heavenly stuff and yet you're not going to choose their side when this apocalypse comes,' Dean said loudly.

'Why do we need to choose sides?' asked Sam instantly.

The room went silent momentarily as Dean finally lowered his gun and took a step closer to his little brother, confusion etched into his face. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we can all fight against the evil,' said Sam quickly. 'The angels, you, me, Ruby and yes, a few selected people of her choice.'

'No, Sam,' Dean said firmly.

'No?' Sam questioned.

'That's right, no,' Dean repeated. 'Good and evil fighting evil? That's not how it works Sam, besides, the angels will destroy any demon around, it won't matter who they are.' He paused. 'Sam... look, I want you fighting alongside me. I doubt dad would have wanted us to be against each other, even though it's happened before. Even you admit that what's coming is going to be big. Please, Sam...'

'No,' Sam finally said sternly, turning and walking towards the door. He grasped the knob and turned it carefully before taking one step out. He stopped and turned his head half way towards Dean. 'I think you should talk to Castiel... while he' still on this Earth.'

When all of the possible meanings of Sam's words hit him, Dean ran towards the open door and frantically glanced around for Sam but he's brother was gone. Dean went back inside and slammed the door behind him. He walked towards the small fridge and took out a cold beer. As he opened it he sat down on his bed and drank it slowly.

Sam's words echoed around his head several times. He was still unsure of what he meant. He remembered how embarrassed Castiel was when he had walked in. Dean wondered if there was a person around that could give him a straight answer for all the questions in his head.

Why was Castiel getting dressed? Since when did he take off his clothes anyway? Why was Sam suddenly being nice and passive? Why did Sam suddenly want them fighting on the same side for the same thing?

It is what Dean wanted though and he was sure what his father would want; them, together, fighting on the same side but Dean didn't want it like this. He wanted Ruby and her demon friends to go back to hell and stay there. They didn't belong here and they didn't deserve to live among them even if the angels won.

Dean ran a hand through his short hair and sighed heavily. He was frustrated, annoyed that he couldn't just slap Sam in the back of the head and make everything go back to the way it used to be. If he could go back and do things different, Dean knew that there were many things he would change.

He finished his beer quickly and he lay down onto his back still fully dressed. He sighed again when he looked up at the crack, white ceiling. Eventually, he closed his eyes but it took a while for sleep to take him.

* * *

As Dean slowly woke up, he glanced around the room, his eyes momentarily blurry. He slowly sat up and took in the motel room. It still looked the same. He looked at his watch and saw that it was just after four in the morning. He exhaled lightly at the time. At least he had gotten some sleep.

Dean quickly got up and went to the bathroom and as he washed his hands all the feelings and memories of the previous day came back to him. Anger took over his emotions and he stormed back into the main room, standing near his bed and he looked up at the ceiling.

'Cas!' he yelled.

He checked the room but the angel did not appear. 'Castiel!' he shouted.

'Yes, Dean, I am here,' came the familiar gruff voice.

Dean spun around and looked towards the other side of the room. Castiel, in his usual attire, was standing on the far side of the other bed. This time though he gave Dean eye contact but Dean knew something was still wrong.

'What happened before?' Dean asked immediately, hardly taking a moment to breathe. 'You haven't been that cold towards me since you re-entered Jimmy's body.'

'I am sorry, Dean,' said Castiel quietly.

'I don't want your apologies. I want you to explain.'

'I... cannot,' Castiel stammered.

'You can't?' Dean questioned. 'Don't give me that crap, Cas,' he said harshly. 'You should know me better and despite all your preaching and speeches, I care about you. I want to know you're safe and well.'

'I am safe and well.'

'You didn't seem it in that abandoned building the other night,' Dean stated.

Castiel's head tilted lightly. 'How did you even know I was there?'

'Sam told me,' Dean said quickly. 'He called me saying that someone had captured you. He said he knew where they were keeping you and that I was closer so I raced over there but I found you alone.'

'Dean...' Castiel spoke fearfully.

Dean closed the distance between them quickly, making Castiel look away and flinch in fear. Dean frowned. 'What are you so afraid of? This isn't like you.'

'I... I have been, touched... disgraced...' he stammered once again, his voice eventually failing him.

Dean moved closer to Castiel, making the distance between them minimal. Castiel's cheek turned a deep pink in his admission. Dean licked his lips lightly. 'You're saying that someone... touched you... as in raped you?'

The words made Castiel flinch uncontrollably and he walked away from Dean, placing the space of the entire room between them again. Dean turned slowly, facing the shaken angel. 'I just want to know what happened. Who hurt you, Cas?'

Castiel exhaled shakily. Dean suddenly felt unsure of himself, unsure if he wanted to know the answer of this particular question. It seemed to agitate him at seeing the angel before him scared and shaken, deeply fearful of something.

Finally, Castiel turned and Dean saw the tears that filled his eyes large blue eyes. He wondered if Castiel knew they were there. 'It was Sam,' he said quietly.

Dean stepped towards Castiel again slowly, a deep frown forming on his face as he took in the angel's words. 'Sam?' he questioned almost angrily. 'You're saying he told me about you being hurt after he did it?'

'Yes,' Castiel said weakly.

'What exactly did he do?'

'Dean...'

'No,' said Dean firmly, shortening the distance between them again swiftly. He tightly took hold of Castiel's arm and made sure he looked him in the eye. 'Tell me exactly what he did.'

Castiel made no attempt to move away from Dean, which he was thankful for. He blinked and two tears fell from his eyes. Gently, Dean wiped them away as he continued to wait for the answer.

'I don't know how I got there,' Castiel started slowly. 'When I woke up I remembered that I had been watching you, keeping an eye on you, making sure that you were safe and suddenly something had changed. It took me by surprise and caught me off guard. I believe I was in shock.

'I woke up in the same room you found me in and I was sitting in a chair. My hand and legs were shackled. I was unable to remove them as they contained inscriptions on them necessary to entrap an angel. I knew something was dreadfully wrong. I couldn't see the other person in the room straight away but I knew I wasn't alone.'

Castiel paused and Dean gave the angel an encouraging look. Castiel licked his bottom lip languidly and eventually he continued. 'I learned that the other person was Sam. I questioned him on what he wanted and about you but he was vague. He stabbed me in the shoulder with a silver knife that had similar inscriptions before beating me. I was bruised but I felt too weak to heal myself. I needed time and Sam wouldn't allow it. He questioned me on what the angels had planned for him but I told him nothing.'

'You told him nothing as he was torturing you?' Dean asked in amazement.

Castiel shrugged ever so lightly. 'I have endured much worse before and besides, there was nothing to tell him. We have not yet received any orders about Sam, only about you. I tried to tell Sam to back down, to get him to stop several times, but no matter what I said, it changed nothing. He wasn't his normal self. He appeared agitated and darkened by something, tainted.'

Castiel took a deep breath before continuing. 'I soon realised what he had planned next. He brought out a large silver table and shackled me to it. He ripped off my clothes. I felt cold and embarrassed. Both of them were new experiences for me. I didn't appreciate either of them. Sam said he wanted me to know how it felt to be human. I was sure I didn't want to know and I'm sure the following experiences agreed with me.

'He touched me ... he touched my body and I felt confused. He spoke about you. As his touches continued I asked him to stop many times, saying that it was wrong and unwanted but my words never seemed to reach his ears. I feared for the safety of Jimmy's body. I felt guilty about him having been exposed to that. Though it only added to my feelings of guilt which I already carried for wanted pleasures of my own but I didn't want it to happen at Sam's hands.

'Sam continued what he was doing. He entered Jimmy's body. It was painful and felt very unnatural. I felt tears and the feelings of embarrassment increased greatly. When it was over, Sam left, not saying much and leaving me on the table, naked.

'A couple hours later you walked in and I was getting dressed. There's nothing else to say. I think Sam took what he wanted since quickly realising that he would get nothing out of me, even though there wasn't much for him to learn...'

Castiel's voice trailed off and he moved his eyes off Dean and glanced back down at the floor. Dean released his grip on Castiel's arm, lowering it to his side. His green eyes were large and his mouth hung open in surprise. Dean didn't know what to say or if there really was anything for him to say that could help or comfort Castiel in any way.

'Cas... I'm sorry...' Dean whispered.

Castiel could no longer speak or look at Dean. The hunter sighed in hidden anger. 'Do you know where Sam is now?' he asked eventually.

'Dean...' the angel whispered.

'Where is he?'

'Confronting him over this will solve nothing,' said Castiel, his gruff voice returning. 'You will only widen the divide between you both.'

'Cas,' said Dean warningly. 'Where is he?'

'Hiding,' Castiel said with a small sigh. 'If you have a map, I'll show you.'

Dean nodded his head rapidly and from the draw beside his bed and took out the map of the city they were in. He laid it across the table and eventually Castiel walked over and joined him, keeping a little bit of space between them. Dean noticed but said nothing.

Castiel ran his right hand over the large piece of paper and closed his eyes. Eventually, his hand came to a stop and he reopened his eyes. He removed his hand and Dean stared at the spot that Castiel had given him. He looked at Castiel with a confused look.

'Cas, there's nothing there.'

'Go there and you will find what you seek,' Castiel said instantly before the distinct sound of wings filled the room. Castiel had left. Dean looked back at the spot on the map. The decision was already made for him. He couldn't let Sam do this to his angel and get away with it.

Dean quickly pulled folded the map and placed it in his jacket before grabbing his keys and heading out. The door of the Impala creaked as it opened and Dean quickly hoped into the front seat. As the engine started and rumbled Dean stopped for a moment, realising what he had just told himself.

Castiel was his angel. Dean felt his heart skip a beat as he repeated it to himself again. He licked his lips slowly, attempting to think of something else but it was difficult. And it was true, Castiel was _his _angel. As he left the parking lot and drove down the long, deserted road the windshield seemed to become fuzzy, little prisms of the surrounding glowing lights in the dark, brightening right up against his pupils. Dean shook his head imperceptibly, willing his tears back from whence they came.

He took the map out from his jacket roughly and opened it out onto the seat beside him. The place he had to go was closer than it seemed. Dean's jaw clenched tightly as he thought of what to say when he got there. He knew all the things he would like to say but Dean knew he had to tread carefully. Last time, he and Dean had almost killed each other and he didn't want a repeat of that. He just wanted some answers.

When Dean finally reached his destination he promptly jumped out of his car and glanced at his surroundings. He was near the middle of nowhere and the closest thing to him seemed to be a large barn. As Dean approached it he looked it over carefully. It didn't look like anything special. The thick wood was made from almost looked ancient. Dean was a little surprised that it was even standing.

He walked around to the front and instantly noticed that the double doors were already open, allowing him to see the entire inside. He could only see one person there and he immediately knew that it was the figure of his brother. He was sitting on a thick white mattress with his head turned towards the empty back wall. Before entering though, Dean checked the rest of the room subtly.

Though there wasn't much to see. A wonky table with one leg missing sat in the opposite corner to Sam though its matching chairs were missing. Boxes filled the space along the walls. What they contained, Dean could only guess. Much of the space left was littered with bits hay although Dean could see no bundles of them around. Someone must have cleared them out.

He cautiously stepped into the large space. He walked to the middle but Sam still did not move. Dean stopped in the centre and as he clenched his fists he cleared his throat. His brother jumped at the sound, leaping to his feet and rapidly looked around for the unexpected intrusion. His hazel eyes went large as they focused on Dean.

'W-what are you doing here?' he said quietly.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly. 'Just thought I'd come to see you.'

'Why?' asked Sam, irritable at his brother's tone.

'I know what you did, Sam,' said Dean, his voice thick with confidence and anger.

'You'll have to be more specific, Dean,' said Sam coolly. 'I'm sure there are many things I've done that you don't approve of.'

'I'm talking about Castiel, Sam!' said Dean loudly. 'He told me everything.'

'Everything? Really? Are you sure?'

'You ... gutless, spineless son of bitch,' said Dean, his jaw clenched tight.

'Careful...' said Sam, a small smile playing across his lips. 'That's _our _mother you're talking about...'

'You're the one that needs to be careful,' Dean grounded out, his voice harsh. 'You tortured and raped an angel.'

'Hmm,' Sam hummed uninterestedly. 'If you want to call it that.'

'What?!' Dean shouted angrily. 'You've hurt him; he's... he's...'

'Damaged and going to fall,' said Sam, finishing his sentence although it was not what Dean was going to say.

'You want him to fall?' Dean asked incredulously. 'You want this to happen.'

'Yes,' Sam said unemotionally.

'B-but... why?' asked Dean, shocked.

'Why? You want to know why?' asked Sam, bewildered. 'Fine. I'll tell you why. It's because Castiel has consumed you Dean.' Dean looked taken aback and Sam continued. 'Haven't you noticed how he's always around you? I know that the two of you talk all the time and I'm not in any of these conversations and I know that some of the conversations have been about me.

'Dean... I'm sick of it. I'm sick and tired of you putting Castiel before me. Don't think I haven't noticed all the looks that go on between you. I do see it and I'm sure many others do to.'

'There is nothing between me and Cas, and how dare you even think that I put him first,' said Dean heatedly. 'After everything I've done for you, Sammy. I looked after you when we were young, I've looked out for you growing up, I always protected you without even having been told, God Sam, I made a deal to go to hell for _you_ and you're going to stand there and openly say that I'm putting an angel before my own flesh and blood?'

Dean approached his little brother, leaving little space between them. 'Come on, Sam,' Dean continued harshly. 'Tell me again how I haven't done anything for you.'

Sam's face hardened and slowly he shook his head. Dean felt the anger within him boil and he drew back his arm and punched Sam squarely in the face. Sam slowly turned back to face Dean and he wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

'Make you feel better?'

'No,' said Dean through gritted teeth. He swung again punching Sam in the eye. Sam's head spun and he rocked backwards. Dean moved forwards swiftly and pushed him backwards onto the ground. Sam groaned loudly.

Dean didn't pause in his attack. He kicked Sam in the side, his ears filling with his brother's agonising groans again. Dean's face contorted into heavy anger as he kicked him several more times.

'You violated an angel!' Dean screamed at him. 'Don't you feel any shame at all? Don't you feel anything!?'

He received no answer and Dean pulled his brother onto his back and he knelt down on top of him. 'Look at me, Sam! Do you really feel nothing?'

Sam spat out some blood from the corner of his mouth and he looked up at Dean, his face impassive and blank. 'Screw you,' he muttered.

Dean let his anger get the better of him again and he punched Sam in nose, attempted to knock at least some sense into him. Suddenly Dean yelped loudly as he was pulled off Sam and dragged backwards. Sam slowly got to his feet and the person dragging Dean let go and walked around him. He looked up and sneered as he looked into the face of Ruby. He quickly got to his feet.

'Leave,' Ruby said firmly.

'And if I don't?' Dean asked defiantly.

Ruby slowly pulled a silver gun from the back of her pants and pointed it at him. To Dean's surprise, Sam didn't say or do anything to stop her. Dean held his hands up and backed up towards the double doors. 'Fine, I'm leaving,' he grunted.

As soon as Dean was out of range from the gun he ran to his Impala and jumped into the front seat. He raced back towards the hotel as though something were chasing him. Dean could feel his heart thumping in his chest profoundly. He took several deep breaths to try and calm down but it didn't work. Dean was sure he just needed to see Castiel again and know that he really was safe.

* * *

When Dean returned to the motel room he bolted into the bathroom as warm vomited quickly filled his mouth. He spat into the sink and washed it down the drain along with the remains from his mouth. He stopped as he went to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. It was covered with Sam's blood. He quickly washed his hand, getting rid of the evidence of what he just did.

Slowly, he turned the water off and looked at his reflection in the grimy mirror. His green eyes looked dull and there were puffy black circles under his eyes. His sleeping pattern had been shot to hell recently. He always wondered if he would ever have a good night sleep again.

Dean walked back in the main room and he swore loudly as Castiel stood beside his bed. 'Fuck Cas, you startled me!'

'I'm sorry, Dean,' the angel said quietly.

Dean exhaled heavily and sat down on his bed as he took his shoes off. 'What are you doing back here?'

'I know what you did, Dean,' Castiel stated in the same quiet tone. 'I fear things will only get worse between you.'

'Well, I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you,' Dean stated immediately.

'Why?' Castiel asked curiously.

'Because...' Dean said slowly, his mind suddenly going blank. 'Because... I care about you. I've told you that before.'

Dean kicked his shoes aside and glanced up at Castiel. His eyes were directed at the carpet floor and he appeared sad. Dean rubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up. 'Cas, I have wanted to ask but... you mentioned before that you carried wanted pleasures of your own... what were they?'

'Dean...' the angel whispered his voice barely audible.

Dean licked his lips roughly and stepped forwards uncertainly. He knew he was about to take a massive dive and guess at something, something that he himself wanted. He lifted his arm and touched Castiel's pale cheek. The angel sharply looked up at him, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

He closed the distance between them, pressing his body against Castiel's, making sure that there was no space for him to move and he gently pressed his lips to Castiel's. The angel paused hesitatingly, wondering if he should give in. Dean slowly began to pull away, disheartened at it not being returned, but Castiel grabbed him, keeping him close.

'The feelings are mutual then?' Dean asked with a smug smile.

Castiel said nothing but gave the hunter a small smile. Dean titled his head and crushed his lips against Castiel's again. They moaned together as their tongues danced for domination. Castiel was first to break the kiss and he took stepped around Dean to put space between them. Dean turned but waited patiently.

'I must go back to heaven,' Castiel stated sadly.

'What? Why?' asked Dean quickly.

'They know what happened with Sam and I've been ordered back.'

There was a small silent pause.

'Will you come back?'

'Yes,' said Castiel quietly.

Dean walked over to Castiel again. 'When do you have to leave?'

'Soon,' was Castiel's only answer. 'Promise you will look after Jimmy until I return.'

'I promise,' said Dean firmly. 'But I do think Heaven can wait for a few moments...'

Dean took Castiel's hand and led him back over to his bed. He didn't want to wait for him to return so he touch his angel.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the bright morning light poured into the room two people lay sleeping, their limbs wrapped around one another. The room was silent and the only sound breaking it was the chirping of some birds every now and then.

As Dean's green eyes opened he squinted at the light but it was quickly forgotten when he remembered what happened only a few hours ago. He was finally able to indulge in his wanted desire. He kicked himself mentally for not acting on it earlier.

He glanced down at the figure beside him that was still sleeping soundly. A smile graced his lips as he stroked the other man's thick, dark hair. The man eventually stirred, moaning softly at the touches he was receiving, making Dean smile as he glanced up at the ceiling, feeling content. Quickly, Dean felt the body beside him stiffen as though in fear and Dean looked back at him, wondering what was wrong.

He saw wide blue eyes looking up at him and Dean instantly realised what had changed. The man jumped out of the bed and wrapped the white sheet around his body.

'What the...?'

The man's voice trailed off and Dean felt his cheeks turn warm. He quickly moved and got onto his knees, his arms outstretched, trying to calm the man down. 'Jimmy, look, I'm sorry, I, we, just...'

Dean's incoherent sentence was cut short as Jimmy ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking it behind him. Dean exhaled, swearing under his breath as he moved off the bed and dressed himself quickly. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

'Jimmy,' he called gently. There was no reply. 'Jimmy,' he called again in the same tone. 'You have to come out sometime.' There was still no reply. 'Please, I can explain.'

'I'm fine,' Jimmy eventually said, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls. 'I am... I'm fine.'

Dean sighed and moved away from the door, choosing to sit back down on his bed and wait until Jimmy was ready to come out. He didn't want to break the door down and make the other man face him. After fifteen minutes passed the bathroom opened slowly and Jimmy poked his head out, the sheet still wrapped around him tightly. Dean was already looked at him.

'Can you, um, look away while I get dressed?' Jimmy asked anxiously.

Dean nodded his head rapidly and turned his head so he could no longer see the other man. He listened as Jimmy rushed around hurriedly, grabbing his clothes and dressing hastily. Dean turned his head when he heard the door open. He saw the smaller figure of Jimmy running out the door. Dean jumped to his feet and chased him.

He caught up quickly and grabbed Jimmy by wrapping his arms around his waist. He grabbed him back to the motel room, ignoring Jimmy's kicks and yells. Dean closed the door and Jimmy walked away from him, visibly angry. He kicked one end of the bed in frustration.

'What are you doing? I just want to leave.'

'You can't,' Dean said calmly. 'I promised Cas I would look after you.'

'Look after me? Right...'

'Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Really, I am. I didn't know Cas was going to leave like that...'

'And that makes it alright?' asked Jimmy, finally turning to face Dean, his blue eyes flaring angrily. 'Using my body with Castiel, doing as you please?'

'It wasn't like that...'

'Wasn't it?' interrupted Jimmy.

Dean's face fell slowly. 'Jimmy, I'm sorry,' he repeated quietly. 'I didn't actually think of you, I guess I thought you wouldn't know about this.'

Jimmy sighed loudly and sat down on the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face, massaging the skin roughly. 'I thought Castiel would respect my wishes. I remember he once said he wouldn't want me to bear witness to his desires, and yet that's what seemed to happen last night.'

Dean only nodded slowly, not bothering to correct him that it was actually very early this morning. He knew that Jimmy was not yet finished talking. Jimmy casted his eyes down to the floor and leaned forwards gently.

'So... what happened last night?'

'What do you mean?' Dean asked instantly.

'Which way did it happen?' he asked, his face scrunched as though the words pained him.

'Jimmy...'

'I want to know,' he said firmly, interrupting Dean.

'I, uh, entered your body,' Dean whispered, thinking his voice would fail him.

Jimmy covered his face with his hands, unable to face the other man in the room. He felt nothing but embarrassment flood through him and he breathed slowly, trying to keep himself steady. He got to his feet and walked towards the bathroom.

'I am sorry, Jimmy,' Dean said quickly.

'I know,' Jimmy said coming to a stop. 'I just don't want to hear it anymore.'

'But-'

'No,' said Jimmy loudly turning around. 'Look, Dean, I have a family. I have a wife, a daughter for goodness sake! This is just so... wrong!' He paused and turned back to the bathroom before walking in. 'I need a shower,' he added as he disappeared.

Dean looked helplessly at the now closed bathroom door. Within seconds he heard the shower turn on. Dean sighed again and lay down on his back. He looked up at the white cracked ceiling, wondering how he was going to fix this.

He needed Sam and he needed Ruby gone but getting that achieved was going to be something else entirely. Dean knew he should hate Sam with every fibre of his being at what he did but he couldn't. He was sure Ruby had much influence of his brother and it sickened him. He needed to find a way to keep Sam out of this war and keep him safe.

* * *

The next morning both Dean and Jimmy rode in the Impala. Dean gripped the wheel tightly and even so often he looked over at Jimmy. He was slumped in the seat beside him, head against the window. Dean made him get up early and Jimmy had quickly gone back to sleep. The way his sleeping body was angled made him think of Sam.

When they were halfway there Jimmy awoke. He glanced around groggily, attempting to remember where he was. His eyes found Dean but he instantly looked away, sighing lightly. He cleared his throat.

'Where are we going?'

'To see Bobby, I told you, remember?' said Dean quickly. 'I want to see if there's anything he can do to help.'

'With Sam?' Jimmy asked, shifting in his seat. 'You think there's something you or he can do?'

Dean shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. 'I don't know but if there is, then I'm gonna do it.'

Jimmy nodded and silence fell between them. He thought about Dean and everything that had happened since he originally accepted Castiel's offer. He had to admit that he didn't think being a vessel would be this difficult. His been shot, stabbed, dragged all over the world and part of him was sick of it but without Castiel here he almost felt empty.

He glanced at Dean and kept his eyes on him. He knew Dean was sorry for touching him. He knew that it was actually Castiel he had been sleeping with but it was still his body. His eyes moved up and down Dean slowly. He was a good man. He did have a temper but despite that he was a good, gentle man. When Dean cleared his throat he realised he had been staring and he turned away to look out the window.

'Do you remember anything when Castiel was in there?' Dean asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence he felt.

Jimmy shrugged slowly. 'I don't remember much,' he said honestly. 'Most things are flashes of memories or feelings, like an imprint.'

'Do you know what happened with Sam?' Dean asked tentatively.

Jimmy shifted in his seat again and inhaled shakily. 'I am... aware of what happened.'

'Do you-'

'Dean, I'd rather not talk about that,' said Jimmy firmly, interrupting.

Dean nodded slowly. 'Okay,' he muttered under his breath. He could understand why Jimmy wouldn't want to talk about all of that stuff. So much had happened to him in such a short period of time. He didn't think many people would be able to handle it, even him.

When they finally reached Bobby's they walked to the front door together and Dean knocked firmly. The door was opened to them quickly and the form of Bobby stood before them. He looked between Dean and Jimmy. 'Hey, guys.'

'Hey Bobby,' Dean said, feeling relieved to see a very friendly face. 'You remember Jimmy, Castiel's vessel?'

'Of course,' he replied quickly. 'Come on in.'

He turned and walked back into the house, Dean and Jimmy followed. 'So, what are you two doing here?' asked Bobby inquisitively.

'I want to help Sam,' Dean said immediately.

Dean looked at Jimmy. The other man was looking around nervously, unsure of what to do. Dean pointed towards the door behind him. 'The kitchen's through there if you want to get a drink or something.'

Slowly, Jimmy nodded and moved quickly into the kitchen. Bobby frowned at Dean wondering what he needed that was so important. 'Bobby, Sam's gone right off the deep end. I don't know what to do for him anymore. I've tried talking to him, bashing his head in, but nothing's working.'

'What exactly has he done?' asked Bobby, trying to slow things down.

Dean hung his head as he sighed before looking up at Bobby again. 'It was about Castiel,' he started slowly. 'It's the reason he's not here. He was called back to Heaven. And he asked me to look after Jimmy until he returns.'

'You still haven't told me what Sam did,' said Bobby slowly.

Dean sighed heavily as though the weight of the world were crushing him. 'Sam tortured and raped Castiel,' Dean whispered.

'What?' Bobby asked in surprise. 'How did he get away with that?'

'I don't know,' said Dean shrugging. 'I think it's one of the reasons he's been called back to Heaven. I confronted Sam and we had it out, well, I beat him a little but something with him has changed.'

'He's changed a lot,' commented Bobby.

'No, no, this is different,' said Dean quickly. 'It's like he has no conscious anymore. He's cold and heartless and I don't think the real him would attack an angel in such a vicious manner, even if he were angry.'

'You think maybe the demon blood or Ruby has something to do with it?'

'I don't know,' said Dean rapidly, trying to hide his concern. 'I want to protect Jimmy but I can't drag him along to see Sam. I don't think it would go down to well. No, I need to learn what's happening with Sam first and try to help him.'

'Have anything in mind, son?' asked Bobby.

'I think getting rid of Ruby might be a good start,' he said bluntly. 'Everyone knows she's got a bad influence on him, always has.'

'Well, let's start looking and see if we can find anything else,' said Bobby.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes subtly before making himself move. He sat down at a wide table that contained piles and piles of book on it and he sighed again. It was times like this he wished Sam were here. He was the one that loved research.

He looked among the books and eventually picked up a thick one all about demons. As he opened it to the first page he briefly glanced at the closed kitchen door. It seemed quiet in there as he could hear nothing and Jimmy had not yet emerged. The last few days for the man had been nothing short of terrible and Dean felt for him and for a fleeting moment he wondered if Jimmy was alright.

* * *

As Sam waited he paced the run-down room of the motel they were staying in. They knew they had to change location after being found by his brother. He didn't want the chance of him turning up again, whether it be alone or with someone else.

He clasped and rubbed his sweaty hands together nervously as he continued to wait. He knew Ruby said she was going out but she also said she wouldn't be long. It had now been almost four hours. He didn't think it would take this long. She needed to come back to him now. He needed it.

Sam turned sharply as the shabby door finally opened and his dark haired companion entered. She saw her man standing to attention, awaiting her return. His eyes were completely focused upon her.

'Where have you been?' he asked tensely.

'I told you I was going out,' Ruby replied. 'What's the matter, baby? Miss me already?' Ruby added with a small smile, her dark eyes gleaming in the dull light, her hands hidden behind her back.

'Where were you?' Sam repeated through gritted teeth, his fists clenching threateningly.

'I was out getting you something,' Ruby replied coyly.

She brought her hands out from around her back and showed Sam a large, transparent bag, full of a thick, red substance. Sam swallowed hard.

'Is that what I think it is?'

Ruby's smile widened as she nodded slowly. 'Demon blood? Yes, it certainly is.' She placed the bag onto the table before sitting down.

'Where did you get it?' asked Sam dryly.

'I summoned some low level scum and I drained her dry. Just for you,' Ruby said cheerily.

'Why?' Sam asked edgily.

'Because one day very soon you're gonna bleed me dry and I don't think either of us want that. We need each other,' she said lightly. Ruby sighed and slowly slumped the top half of her body across the small table, barely missing the bag of blood.

Ruby suddenly yelped as Sam gripped her arm tight and hauled her back onto her feet. She turned to look at him, small traces of anger present and she gasped slightly at the pain in her arm.

'I need some,' said Sam desperately.

Ruby reached for the bag of blood. 'I'll just get you a cup then...'

'No!' Sam yelled roughly, pulling Ruby back towards him. 'I want it from you.'

'Look, Sam, I'm still recovering from last night and...'

'I don't care for any of your pathetic excuses,' Sam yelled, shoving the bag of blood violently from the table. He watched as its contents spilled out onto the carpeted floor, staining it a deep red. 'I said I want it from you and you're gonna be a good little demon slut and give it to me,' he added roughly.

For the first time, Ruby looked up at Sam in fear but she quickly hid it. She swallowed quickly and took Sam's hand with her free one, leading him over to the bed. When reaching the end she slowly pushed Sam's jacket off his shoulders, both of them letting it fall to the ground in a heap.

Sam still kept his grip on Ruby as he sat down on the bed. Ruby straddled his lap, putting her arms around his neck. She gave him a small, hesitant smile. 'So, where would you like to bite tonight?' she joked delicately.

'Your neck,' said Sam, his eyes glinting dangerously.

With no hesitations Ruby moved her hair off her shoulder and leaned towards the young hunter. Sam took a small knife from his back pocket. Ruby eyed it as he moved past her face. Her eyes widened slowly, noticing the inscriptions upon the flat part of the blade.

'You really did torture your brother's angel,' she said in surprise.

'You said it would be a good idea and I agree... it was a good idea,' said Sam deviously.

A sly smile spread across his face when he thought about the other night. Sam never thought he would touch another male in a sexual way and enjoy it but with Castiel, it was unbelievable. He almost believed that he was actually touching Castiel but he was only feeling it through his vessel. Sam wondered how different the two really were.

His smile widened when he thought of Jimmy's body with Castiel inside it. He felt himself turn hard and he groaned involuntarily as his eyes closed. Ruby watched him curiously but remained quiet. He remembered the touch of his hair, the softness of his skin and those large, beautiful blue eyes staring at him. They were so irresistible.

Sam's eyes reopened when he felt something touch his cheeks. Ruby was stroking it with one finger slowly. She smiled at him and his eyes ran down her face to her neck. He saw that she had already cut herself. Sam licked his lips as he felt his mouth go dry. A trickle of blood spilled from the wound, his eyes widened and followed it greedily. He moved his head forward swiftly and wrapped his lips around the gaping wound, sucking as much blood into his mouth as he possibly could.

He moaned as the copper tasting liquid filled his mouth rapidly. He swallowed quickly; allowing the rush of a warm and powering sensation fill his body. His eyes closed as he sucked harder, causing his fingers to dig into Ruby's skin brutally, almost possessively. Ruby grunted heavily at the pain but she still remained silent, allowing Sam to take his fill.

When Ruby finally started to feel weak Ruby placed both hands at the top of Sam's chest and began to push against him gently. 'Sam, I think that will do for tonight.'

Sam didn't move. He continued sucking the blood from her body. A frown appeared between her brows. She pushed against Sam harder, hoping he'd listen this time. 'Sam,' she said more forcefully. 'You need to stop.'

Again, Sam just continued. When Ruby began to really feel weak she pushed again Sam as hard as she could. 'Sam, get off me,' she whispered harshly.

Finally, Sam moved his lips off her skin and sucked in air rapidly as though he had been holding his breath for too long. He opened his eyes and focused upon Ruby. She was almost slumped against him, unable to move. Sam shifted her body and laid her onto her back. She groaned as her body twisted around, trying to get comfortable.

Sam got to his feet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced at the blood before wiping it on his jeans. Slowly, he turned and looked at the body on the bed. Ruby lay still and limp with her eyes closed. Sam's mind wondered. He was still hard and it would have been a deep shame to release his need on his own.

He walked around the one side of the bed and he slowly and carefully removed her clothing. Ruby moaned a few times but Sam ignored her, concentrating hard on the job at hand. By the time Ruby was only in her underwear did she finally move. She looked up at Sam and frowned heavily.

'Hmm, what are you doing?' she asked feebly.

'You and I are gonna have a little fun,' said Sam fervently.

'Can it not wait?' asked Ruby.

'No, no, no,' said Sam as he exhaled. 'Just lie there and enjoy it. It shouldn't take long.'

He removed his own clothing and placed them on the chair carefully before laying on top of Ruby, opening her legs gently. Part of him wanted to be rough but he decided against it, since she had been so nice to him, by letting him feed on her.

He ran his hand over her body, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Quickly, he pressed their lips together in a crushing kiss before entering her body slowly. Once it reached the hilt he moaned and slowly moved in and out of her body.

Ruby moaned again. She ran a hand down Sam's arm softly. Their eyes locked and Sam felt something alter. His patience and wanting to be gentle broke and suddenly, he thrusted in and out of Ruby's body roughly, causing the bed to creak wildly and Ruby to scream at the aching between her legs.

Sam's thoughts went to a certain angel and he moaned loudly as he imagined Castiel beneath him, being the person's tight heat that he was thrusting into. Sam closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip until it drew blood. He imagined how it would be if Castiel could use his wings. The thought sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

Quickly, Sam's loud grunt filled the room as he came in Ruby, unable to hold it back any longer. He rode his orgasm through and once it finished he withdrew from Ruby's body and rolled off her, onto his back. For a moment he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his next course of action. He definitely wanted to see Castiel again although, he was sad to say, for different reasons.

* * *

For the hundredth time Dean leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. He closed the book roughly out of annoyance and shoved it to the side. This was becoming pointless. He ran a hand through his short hair and looked over at Bobby.

'Find anything?' he asked, exhaling deeply.

'No,' Bobby said eventually. 'Just a bunch of useless nothings, it'll take some more time.'

'Alright,' Dean breathed, getting to his feet.

Bobby turned to face him. 'Where are you going?'

'To check on Jimmy,' he said quickly.

'Hmm,' Bobby hummed knowingly as Dean quickly disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean instantly saw Jimmy when he entered the room. He was standing in the corner of two adjoining benches, a drink in hand. The dark haired man instantly looked over when the door opened and his gaze lowered when he saw it was Dean.

'Are you alright?' Dean asked, finally letting go of the question he had been longing to ask.

Jimmy nodded slowly. 'Yes, I'm fine,' he said evenly. 'Have you found anything?'

'No,' Dean said shaking his head. He leaned against the bench opposite to Jimmy and crossed his arms over his chest and he sighed again. 'I want to help Sam, I just don't know how!'

Dean took a moment before continuing. Jimmy remained quiet and gave the hunter his full attention. 'I just wish that things could go back to the way they used to be, you know, before everything got so complicated. I remember when we were young, Sam would always listen to me, he looked up to me and now... now he just stays with his demon bitch, doing as he's told.'

Jimmy took a sip of his drink before looking at Dean again, swallowing slowly. 'Sam isn't a child anymore, Dean,' he said softly.

Dean's face went to a look of surprise. 'I know he isn't,' he said a little too roughly. 'I just... I want him back to the way he used to be. He's not the same person anymore. I want to stop him before he does something stupid.'

Jimmy nodded slowly and Dean mentally kicked himself. 'I mean, something else stupid,' he said slowly.

'It doesn't matter,' said Jimmy quietly with a shake of his head.

The room turned silent and Dean moved his arms down and leaned them against the bench behind him. It wasn't long before Jimmy spoke again, clearing his throat first. 'Dean?'

'What?' he asked almost concerned.

'I want to see my family,' he said quietly.

'No,' Dean said instantly.

'Dean, look-'

'No,' Dean repeated firmer. 'Do you remember what happened last time? Demons almost killed you and your family. If Castiel hadn't come back when he did...'

'Dean, I just want to see them, quickly. I want to know they're okay and...'

'What's it really going to do?' asked Dean quickly.

'What do you mean?' Jimmy asked, a small frown appearing on his face.

'You all seeing each other again is going to drag all of those feelings back up again and...'

'Has this got something to do with Castiel?' Jimmy asked tetchily.

'No,' Dean said instantly.

'Right...'

Jimmy put his glass down with a heavy clunk before walking towards the kitchen door, away from Dean but the hunter wasn't hearing of it. He grabbed Jimmy's arm and turned him around and spoke without letting go of him.

'Jimmy,' Dean said as calmly as possible. 'This has nothing to do with Castiel or me. I just know that if you go back there then you'll remember how you felt about leaving. I remember how upset Amelia was when you showed up last time and how angry she seemed to be with you.'

'But she didn't believe me then, now she understands... and can you let go of me.'

Dean's hand shot of Jimmy as though he had touched something white hot and he held his hands up in front of him momentarily. 'She may also know that you going back there may put them in danger again. Think of your daughter.'

Jimmy turned his head away from Dean in anger. He exhaled heavily before looking at Dean again. 'Alright, but can we still go. I won't talk to them; I just want to see them.'

'I don't think that's going to be any better...'

'Please... Dean...' Jimmy pleaded.

Dean glanced towards the floor, no longer able to stand the pleading look behind Jimmy's large, innocent blue eyes. Dean wasn't sure if he could say no again, especially to the puppy look he was receiving. He nodded his head once.

'Alright,' he said slowly. 'We go there, you see that they're healthy and safe and all that and then we go. No talking to them.'

'I understand.'

'Good,' Dean said firmly, looking Jimmy up and down a couple times. 'We can go now. I'll let Bobby know we'll be back soon.'

Dean moved towards the kitchen door. 'Thank you, Dean,' said Jimmy, his blue eyes lighting up faintly.

Dean felt unable to speak but he nodded at Jimmy once more before disappearing into the sitting room. Jimmy sighed and leaned against one of the benches. He rubbed his face slowly with one hand as his thoughts went to his family. He wanted nothing more than to see them, to see with his own eyes that they were alright. It felt as though it had been too long.

He glanced at the now closed kitchen door and sighed again. Part of him felt bad that he had not yet forgiven Dean, he knew the man was sorry but he still felt violated. He wasn't sure if he wanted Castiel to come back to him after what he knowingly did with Dean and with his body. He did want to forgive Dean. Despite not spending much time with him before, he had found a small fondness for him though he couldn't help but question how much of those feelings actually belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Just before lunch time they passed the border into Illinois. Dean looked over at the passenger beside him. Jimmy was still asleep, leaning against the window. It still greatly reminded him of Sam. Dean shook his head, telling himself to stop it. This sort of thinking wasn't going to help him right now. He needed to stay focused on Jimmy for the moment.

Speaking of which... Dean leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. Jimmy awoke, jumpy and startled. He quickly settled though when he realised where he was. He ran a hand through his dark hair, making it messier than it was previous and he squinted as he exhaled, looking at Dean.

'Where are we?'

'We just crossed the border,' Dean replied. 'Maybe about an hour or two until we reach your old house.'

'Good, good,' Jimmy said breathlessly, leaning against the passenger seat, his arms splayed beside him limply.

Dean frowned faintly and looked at Jimmy several times in silence before speaking again. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yeah, I'm just tired,' he said slowly. 'I don't know why though...'

'Well, I suppose it might be because Castiel didn't sleep when in your body,' said Dean confidently. 'It's probably similar to the eating thing also. Just give it time.'

Jimmy nodded in agreement but he said nothing for a long stretch. He turned his head towards the window and concentrated on the things outside of the car. For some reason, Jimmy felt uncomfortable with Dean suddenly. It wasn't about what happened the other night, it was something else.

'Do you think Castiel will come back?' Jimmy asked, breaking the silence between them.

Dean briefly glanced at him. Jimmy was still looking out the window. He wanted to talk to Dean but not look at him, not show him his feelings on what he wanted to discuss.

'Yeah, he said he would,' Dean said quickly. 'Why? You don't want him to come back?'

'Not really,' Jimmy said calmly.

The answer to the question surprised Dean, causing him to momentarily lose control, the car swerving briefly before Dean gripped the wheel tighter. Jimmy still seemed calm though, seemingly unfazed by the almost loss of control. Dean's eyes widened and he looked back at the road.

'Why?' he asked quickly.

Jimmy shrugged. 'I've had enough of this. When Castiel is here and in control I'm taking a back seat, only being able to see glimpses of things and when he's gone I feel empty, although I'm sure that feeling will pass with time. I want to be with my family, I want my life back. I accepted Castiel's offer but it was only if he could promise me the safety of my family, which by the way, he failed. I don't want to be a vessel anymore. I don't care if he comes back but I don't want him using me.'

Dean took a moment to breathe. 'Is this about what happened with Sam ... and with me ... and...'

'No!' Jimmy said sharply. 'I just don't want this anymore.'

Dean nodded his head slowly, not believing what Jimmy was saying to him. He figured the other man just needed time, that he would come to terms with everything that had happened so far.

'He tried to use your daughter as a vessel when you were about to die, remember that?' asked Dean eventually. 'But you told him that you didn't want Claire to live that life, that he should take you back instead. What if he then wants Claire to be his next vessel?'

Jimmy just shrugged, giving Dean no other answer. When Dean finally focused all of his attention on the road again his eyebrows rose as he huffed. He couldn't believe Jimmy was saying this. A sudden thought flittered across his mind. What if this wasn't Jimmy?

Dean didn't move his head but he looked to the corner of his eye at the man sitting beside him. He looked back at the road and shook his head. No, he was being silly. Nothing had changed, it couldn't have, he would have noticed.

An hour and a half later, they pulled up beside the house where Jimmy once lived. Jimmy stared out the window, his eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression but Dean couldn't escape the notice of longing that lingered in his eyes.

Dean walked to the other side of his car and leaned against the door, standing beside Jimmy. Dean looked at him, worried that this really was a bad idea. Even Bobby said that bringing him back here was a bad idea but somehow he couldn't ignore the look in Jimmy's eyes. It was heart breaking. Dean sighed lightly and folded his arms over his chest.

'How long do you need?' he asked quietly.

Jimmy shrugged slowly, looking up and down the quiet and uneventful street. The silence was suddenly broken when Dean yelped loudly as he fell to the hard ground. A blurred whizzed past his visions, towards the Novak residence. Dean groaned as he got back to his feet. He checked the surroundings making sure there was nothing else involved before he ran towards the two story house.

When he reached the veranda he slowed down, taking his gun from his jacket pocket. He glanced from side to side; nothing had been moved or touched. He looked to the front door. It was wide open, the top hinges broken off. He slowly opened the screen door and walked through to the front hallway. The rug a metre away from him was turned up at the corner and the table beside him had been knocked off, the vase on top of it shattered into little pieces.

The house appeared silent until a shriek of fear filled his ears. Without thinking Dean ran into the living room but he stopped quickly, startled by the scene before him. Amelia lay sprawled on the floor a few feet from Jimmy while he pressed his daughter against him, holding her neck tightly, and a silver knife in his other hand. Dean licked his lips quickly taking it in before speaking.

'Jimmy,' he said calmly. 'Let go of Claire.'

'This needs to end now!' Jimmy shouted. 'I will no longer be a vessel for an angel and neither shall my child,' he spat angrily.

'Castiel isn't even here,' said Dean trying to calm the other man down. 'Come on Jimmy, it doesn't need to be like this.'

'Doesn't it...' said Jimmy, trailing off.

'This isn't like you. What's happened since we left this morning?'

'Many things have changed, even before this morning,' Jimmy said. His fingers tightened around Claire's neck making her eyes widened in fear. 'Jimmy is now mine. The angels cannot have him any longer. Castiel will need a completely new source for a vessel.'

Dean spluttered air for a moment, wondering what the hell Jimmy was talking and why he was talking about himself in the third person. His eyes then widened in realisation. When he almost lost control of the car, Jimmy didn't even flinch. How could he not have seen it earlier?

'How long have you been in him?' Dean asked, his anger rising.

Jimmy's facial features darkened as a wide feral smile crossed his lips. He blinked slowly and looked up at Dean again. Dean's mouth hung open in shock as all he could see was black in Jimmy's eyes. A demon was possessing him.

'Much longer than you can imagine,' was the vague response he received.

'Who the hell are you?' Dean asked angrily, ignoring the reply.

'I am Jimmy,' he spoke confidently but the voice was definitely not Jimmy's anymore. It had changed. It was now deep and full of malevolent intent. The eyes faded back to normal, the blue had turned dull and almost lifeless.

'What do you want with him?' Dean asked, trying to stall for a little time until he figured out what to do.

'We had hoped to capture the angel but we now have his vessel, it is no longer necessary.'

'He doesn't know anything,' said Dean quickly. 'He won't be able to tell you anything.'

'That point is irrelevant,' the demon said assertively. 'He must know something; he just doesn't know it yet.'

'Well, you're in his head right now,' Dean said instantly, a slight smirk growing on his face. 'Let me guess... haven't found anything?'

The demon seethed with building rage. 'Don't get too high up on your horse just yet,' he hissed. 'We have been chasing after this vessel for a while. While the angel was here it was too dangerous to get anywhere near close enough but now, now the time is perfect.'

'What do you want?' Dean asked sharply.

'To leave here, alone and without being followed,' the demon said quickly.

'And if I decide to not allow you to leave...?' asked Dean feigning curiosity, his head cocking to the side.

The demon chuckled, obviously amused by the hunter in front of him. He moved his other hand towards Claire and pressed the blade into the side of her neck that he wasn't holding. Claire gasped but remained quite still.

'Then I shall end another vessel's life by spilling her blood onto the carpet,' the demon replied. 'Could you live with the little girl's blood on your hands...? I don't think my vessel will appreciate it too much...' He trailed off faintly. 'Aren't you supposed to be protecting him...?'

Dean's jaw hardened as he looked at the smug look on Jimmy's face. He kept whispering to himself that it wasn't really Jimmy. Dean slowly put his gun down causing Amelia to whimper softly. 'Alright,' said Dean, holding out his other hand, palm up to show he wasn't a threat. 'Just let her go and I'll give you a head start,' he added slowly.

The demon chuckled again. For a split second Dean thought the demon was going to back out and kill Claire anyway but very slowly, he moved away, keeping his arm that held the knife stiff and in front of him. He backed away from all of them, his eyes unblinking. Once he was free he run towards the back door and Dean immediately followed. He glanced around rapidly but Jimmy was gone. Dean swore loudly looking at the ground.

He stormed back inside and into the living room where Amelia and Claire remained. He avoided looking in their direction as he whipped his mobile phone out. He instantly dialled Bobby's number and almost straight away he got an answer.

'Yeah, what?' Bobby said hoarsely as he answered the phone.

'Bobby, I need some help,' Dean said, his words tumbling from his mouth rapidly. 'I broke my promise to Cas; I said I would look after Jimmy and...'

'Listen to me, boy, you haven't broken anything,' said Bobby quickly. 'We're gonna find him, we just need some help. You need to come to me. I'll send you my coordinates.'

'Alright,' Dean muttered as he hung up the phone.

The coordinates came in almost immediately. He walked to the front door but quickly came to a stop. He turned and looked at Jimmy's family. Amelia stood behind Claire, holding her tightly, her wide, wet eyes focused on Dean. She appeared quite shaken although Claire seemed alright in comparison. His mouth opened a few times before anything actually came out.

'I'm sorry,' he said quickly. 'I'll make sure Jimmy's alright.'

'Whatever happens... don't let him come back here,' Amelia whispered as two tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dean felt his chest tighten at the sound of her voice. He was just glad Jimmy wasn't here to hear it. Dean cleared his throat lightly and nodded before bolting out the front door and back to his car. He hopped into the driver's seat and took out a map from the glove box. He looked the coordinates up and saw he was heading towards Bixby, Oklahoma. Without giving it anymore thought Dean turned the key and revved the engine once before speeding away.

* * *

Just before midnight on the same day, Dean pulled up outside a motel. He frowned in disgust as he looked the place over. To say it was run-down would be a major understatement. Dean quickly recognised one of Bobby's many cars and trucks and he parked beside. Before walking up to the room in front of checked his surroundings slowly, making sure he wasn't being watched.

His frown deepened when getting closer to the motel. The red neon sign was missing a couple of letters which had busted and the paint on and around the door was chipped and faded. Dean shook his head and knocked firmly on the door. It was wrenched open almost immediately and Dean stared up into the face of Bobby. He quickly grabbed Dean and yanked him inside the room before firmly closing the door.

'Aw, yuck!' he muttered under his breath. The outside of the motel no longer seemed that bad. The wallpaper was almost completely stripped, showing the white mucky paint underneath, the carpeted floor looked stained by everything under the sun and the smell... the smell was just toxic. He breathed deeply through his mouth hoping it would make a difference.

The other sight in the room made Dean stop though. Both Sam and Ruby were sitting in wooden chairs, tied to them with thick rope, a devil's trap drawn on the ceiling to keep Ruby in place. Dean's frown returned as he looked at the older hunter.

'Is that really necessary?'

'I think so,' Bobby replied. 'Sam attacked me as soon as I walked in the door.'

'Well you shouldn't have just barged in demanding that I hand myself and Ruby over,' Sam yelled, gaining the attention of both hunters.

Dean turned to Sam and stood in front of him. As he looked down at his little brother, he studied his face. This wasn't his Sammy anymore. This man was slowly turning into a monster and it was because of the blood drinking. With every new day Dean was sure the man was becoming less and less his brother. The once sensitive and caring Sam was gone replaced with something cold and heartless. Dean just wished he knew what to do.

His jaw hardened as he looked at his brother. 'Do you know where Jimmy is?'

'Lose him already? Oh, Dean, that's just no good. I think a certain angel will be disappointed that you broke your promise,' Sam taunted.

'Answer my question,' Dean said tightly.

'What for?' Sam asked with a small smile. 'The longer it takes you the more we can learn. I don't think they're gonna kill him.'

'That is beside the point, kid,' chimed in Bobby. 'Doing all this is taking time away from our business with Lucifer.'

'Lucifer is our saviour,' Sam hissed through his teeth. 'He will bring on the apocalypse and make the world a better place for everyone...'

'Saviour?' Dean questioned in disbelief. 'Are you freaking kidding me? Sam, his gonna tear this world apart. The demons will rule the earth and all people that rebel are going to be killed!'

'I guess I should get ready to say my goodbyes...'

Dean raised his fist threateningly. 'You son of -'

Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his brother's leering face. 'This isn't helping!' he spat loudly. 'Just tell me, do you know where Jimmy is?'

'Yes,' Sam replied curtly.

'Tell me where?' Dean asked, his jaw clenched.

'Hmmm,' Sam hummed indifferently. 'I think we can wait a little while...'

'Alright, what do you want?' asked Dean instantly, the tiny portions of patience left fading.

'I don't want anything from you,' he responded calmly.

He took his eyes off Dean and down to the floor. Dean stepped away all people in the room, pacing a few times over as he thought. He could feel the urgency of the situation in his chest. It currently gripped at his heart like a vice and every second that passed it seemed as though it worsened. He promised to look after Jimmy. He need to and he knew that right now, that promise was breaking. As Dean turned to look at his younger brother he silently prayed that Castiel wasn't aware of this yet.

As his green eyes gazed at his brother they slowly moved to look at Ruby. Perhaps there was a way to make him talk. Slowly, Dean pulled his flask of holy water and strode over to Ruby. Grabbing her jaw roughly he forced her mouth open and tipped the holy water inside. The instant contact made Ruby shriek but before she could spit any of it out he dropped the flask and covered her mouth and pressed her nose together.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear as the holy water burned as it travelled down her throat. Once Ruby swallowed most of it Dean released his grip on her face. Her features instantly etched into rage as she spat out the small remaining contents at Dean, who ignored it. He just silently revelled in watching as the holy water coursed through her veins making her body convulse violently

'What the hell are you doing?' Sam yelled at his older brother.

A smug look crossed Dean's face as he turned his head towards Sam again. 'It's easy, Sam,' Dean said consciously. 'Just tell me where Jimmy is and I'll leave your bitch alone.'

'You asshole,' Sam muttered roughly.

'That's not very productive, Sam,' said Dean instantly.

He turned back to Ruby. He picked up the flask as he pulled a silver knife from his pocket. He doused it in holy water before stabbing Ruby in the left thigh. A high pitch squeal filled the room but both Dean and Sam didn't flinch. Bobby took a few steps away from them as he clapped his hands over his ears.

Eventually, Dean pulled the knife out painfully slow, watching as Ruby's black eyes looked at it desperately, silently begging for the knife to be removed already. Dean took a step back and the only sounds that could heard were Ruby's hard pants and sobbing and Sam's breathing which had greatly increased from anger.

'All you have to do is tell me where Jimmy is,' said Dean simply.

'No,' Sam spat but he quickly continued. 'But I'll take you to him.'

It went silent and Bobby moved towards Sam to untie him, agreeing with his terms but Dean quickly grabbed the older hunters arm to stop him. 'Wait,' he hushed. He looked at Sam. 'And after we get Jimmy and get out of wherever he is, what are you gonna do? What will you be expecting?'

'Well, because we helped you I expect to leave,' said Sam calmly. 'Do you want your precious Jimmy back or not?'

Dean bit back his retort as Bobby pulled him to the side, whispering so the other two occupants wouldn't hear. 'Look, Dean, we may need to do as he wants on this one. Getting the vessel back in one piece is the most important thing right now.'

'We can't let Sam just roam around like this...'

'And we cannot afford to have the demons torturing Castiel's vessel,' retorted Bobby. 'We need to get Jim back as quickly as possible and the longer we stand around here arguing about it, the more time we're wasting. We need to leave now before the demons move on and take him somewhere else.'

Dean ran a shaking hand through his short hair as he exhaled heavily. He glanced briefly at the floor before meeting Bobby's eyes. Slowly, he nodded, knowing that getting Jimmy back was the most important thing here. With Sam, he, they still had time to bring him back. He didn't want an innocent human vessel to die because he had been careless.

'Fine,' he breathed heavily. He turned back to looked at his brother and his demon girlfriend and he made a quick decision. 'We take you along Sam, and if we get Jimmy back safe and sound, I'll set Ruby free.'

'No, I don't think so,' Sam replied.

'Sam, I wouldn't lie about something like this. If you help me then I'll help you.' He paused but Sam remained quiet. 'Please, Sam,' he begged quietly. 'Please...'

The tension and silence in the room grew as Sam's dark eyes bore into Dean's, questioning whether or not to trust his older brother. He had never really been given a reason not to trust him but he also knew that Dean wanted him to change back to the way he used to be and he couldn't do that... he just couldn't.

Also, Sam had liked the new person that he was becoming. It had turned him into a better hunter. He was faster, stronger, smarter and he was able to heal much quicker than before. It was definitely a huge advantage. He did, of course, have his doubts at first but they quickly subsided when Ruby talked him around. She could be quite persuasive. And now Sam had to admit that when he first realised what he could do with his improved powers, the ideas excited and motivated him to do and learn more.

'Alright,' Sam said slowly. 'But I want your absolute word that you will release Ruby when you get Jimmy back.'

'I promise...'

'Bobby will stay here,' Sam continued, ignoring his brother's promise. 'You and I will be more than capable of getting Jimmy back and once it's done you will call Bobby and he will release Ruby. Agreed?'

Dean thought for a moment. He nodded slowly. He was sure he and Sam could handle most things. They never seemed to have much trouble in the past when it was just them or if they did find trouble they always seemed to find a way out of it. 'Alright, I promise,' he whispered sincerely.

'Good. Now, untie me,' Sam said instantly.

Dean looked at Bobby. The older hunter nodded and Dean moved towards Sam and cut the ropes with his knife and stepped back. Sam rubbed his wrists gingerly before standing up to stretch his long legs. He then looked at Dean and smiled faintly before clearing his throat.

'Well, then, let's go!' he said almost happily.

Dean nodded and as they walked out the door he turned and gave Bobby a doubtful look. A heavy, dead feeling in the pit of his stomach told Dean that somehow this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter is shorter than I wanted and I'm not sure that it's very good but I'm okay with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sparse lighting in the darkened room flickered uncontrollably. The walls constantly reverberated with the agonising groans of the human vessel trapped inside the room. Sweat drenched his skin and dampened his clothing, making them stick to him. His hair plastered against his skull wetly.

A tired groan rolled from his mouth as the demon beside him finally released him. A dull thud sounded as his wasted and broken body slumped in the metal chair that he was shackled to. Laughter bounced off the walls as the demon left, slamming the metal door behind him. Jimmy's head lolled onto his chest, feeling too heavy to lift or move.

A sob escaped him as his thoughts went to his family, the life he once had and finally to Dean. Part of him was sure he would have been rescued by now. After arriving here he quickly learnt he was being possessed as the demon instantly left him and locked him up in this room. When he compared the two experiences he knew that being a vessel to Castiel was a much better option.

From the experiences of being trapped here, Jimmy was sure that the demon was angry at not being able to gain anything useful from him but he couldn't understand what it wanted. He didn't know anything. There really wasn't anything useful to retrieve. And from his lack of cooperation he knew the demons were punishing him and enjoying it, able to take their anger and frustrations out on him.

When his heart eventually calmed slightly, Jimmy took slow deeps breaths before taking his time to glance around the room, though there was nothing to see but emptiness. He was surrounded by windowless, thick stone walls which were dark and covered in an amount of extensive moss. The air smelt stale and the ground constantly shifted beneath his feet.

When the metal door opened again, it creaked sturdily. Jimmy groaned and rested his heavy head back onto his chest. His main tormentor had returned. The demon's vessel's large frame barely managed to fit through the door as he stepped in, his feet crunching forcefully against the ground.

A large, feral smile broke out onto his face as his eyes rested upon Jimmy's still form. He turned deliberately slow as he took his time in closing the door. He knew his prisoner would still be awake, he was only allowing him a short rest, to catch his breath a little. He had to keep the pressure on. The angel vessel had to break sometime.

'Please,' a desperate voice begged.

The demon chuckled, evidently amused by the human's feeble attempts. 'Oh come on, surely you can do better than that,' he taunted mercilessly.

He moved swiftly and grabbed Jimmy's chin roughly, forcing him to look up. The demon's eyes turned black as they bore into Jimmy's now dull blue ones.

'Not looking so good, are we?' the demon asked through his laughter.

'Please,' Jimmy begged again.

'You know...' the demon started as he pulled a brass knife from the black belt around his waist. 'I have to admit, I expected you to crack ages ago. You are one little stubborn thing, aren't you?'

'I don't know anything,' Jimmy coughed out.

'But I suppose it doesn't matter,' he continued, ignoring Jimmy's statement, standing tall once again. 'I'm sure the angel's make sure they get the best and strongest possible humans to use as vessels.' The demon paused momentarily. 'I did think that he would have assured your safety first though... before leaving...'

It went silent as the demon stopped talking. He twirled the brass knife in his hands, thinking about his next actions. As he looked down at Jimmy his head tilted to the side, his face steeped in curiosity. Slowly, he leaned forwards, his nose inches from Jimmy's. He lifted the knife and placed the blade against the man's sweaty cheek, this time round though Jimmy remained still and quiet.

His blue eyes were set upon the demon, determined not to look away, to stay strong this time. Slowly, the tip of the knife poked at his skin. A vague smile appeared on the demon's face as he glided the knife down Jimmy's cheek, piercing the skin. Jimmy winced but he made no sound.

A shiver passed through him as he felt a trickle of blood ran down his face and dripped onto his already bloodstained clothes. The demon didn't stop there. With a slow ease he moved the knife further, pressing the tip into Jimmy's neck before pushing against it gently. He moved it down painfully slowly, spilling more of the vessels blood.

The demon's eyes gleamed as he watched the blood ooze thickly from Jimmy's pale neck. When he had his fill of that he moved down the vessels body further. He grabbed Jimmy's hand and stretched his arm out towards him, exposing the forearm. He gripped the knife's handle tighter as he brought it down into Jimmy's forearm, slicing along its length, the white shirt ripping loudly.

Jimmy's control left him almost instantly as a high pitched scream echoed the room a couple times over. The demon looked back into Jimmy's face, his smile widening as his pleasure increased. A shaky sob left Jimmy's quivering lips and his eyes blurred over with tears as he looked down at the gaping wound. Blood spilled out from both sides from the deep cut, causing Jimmy's breaths to catch in his throat.

'Oh come on, my little vessel,' the demon taunted, an unmistakable sneer clear on his face. 'This round of fun is not nearly as cruel as my last couple rounds, don't you agree?'

The tears that had threatened to spill, dribbled down his cheeks rapidly. He hissed through his teeth as some of them ran into the wound on his cheek. The demon's eyes gleamed dangerously as his manic grin filled Jimmy with nothing but fear. He whimpered as the knife moved down towards his thigh...

The car was currently silent except for the low rumbling of the Impala's engine. The tension between the brothers was slowly increasing. Dean sighed as he gripped the wheel tighter, turning his knuckles white. He kept his eyes focused on the road, trying to ignore the fact that Sam was sitting beside him.

It almost felt like old times; them driving around, heading towards something evil to rid the world of, and save anyone in harm's way. But now things were different, too many things had changed, his brother had changed. He was no longer the same person. Dean sighed again. He wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way it used to be. He also wished that Castiel would hurry up and return. Surely the business concerning Sam couldn't be taking this long to work through. It made him question how much it had damaged him or how much trouble it would cause for him.

Dean wanted to get his mind focused onto Jimmy again. 'So, how much further?'

'Um...' Sam hummed, flipping the map in his hands. 'Not far, about ten minutes, I think.'

'Good,' Dean said tightly.

'So, do we have a plan going in there or...?' Sam asked curiously.

Dean shrugged half-heartedly. 'Well, I'm sure you know what's going on in there better than I would. What should we be expecting to find?'

This time Sam shrugged but Dean didn't notice. 'Well, I'm not really sure but the demon that took off with Jimmy, he's name's Viktor, well, that's what they all call him. I don't know if any other demons will be there.'

'You're kidding me, right?' Dean asked incredulously, finally turning his head to look at his brother.

'Well I don't know what they've got planned, like I told you,' Sam said, attempting to appear innocent. 'I'm just telling you what Ruby told me.'

'Of course you are,' Dean said loudly, irritated at Sam.

Sam sighed and licked his lower lip slowly. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I still find it absolutely amazing that you trust her, even over me, Bobby, Castiel and all the other good people that have been around to help us. I never thought the day would come where I wouldn't trust you.'

'Oh, come off it Dean, you haven't trusted me for a while... since you came back from hell, I would say actually,' Sam retorted.

'Well, you're not giving me much reason to,' said Dean quietly, not wanting this to get too far out of hand. They had a job to get done.

'I'm helping you now-'

'Yeah, only because I was torturing your bitch,' said Dean bitingly

'I trust Ruby...' Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's statement. 'She's done nothing but help me-'

'No, she's done nothing but corrupt you and lie to you!'

'Look, I know demons lie, Dean...'

'No shit, captain obvious,' Dean muttered under his breath.

'Sometimes, but she wouldn't lie to me, not after everything we've been through,' Sam finished, ignoring Dean's comment.

'She's lied to you before, Sam!' Dean shouted. 'And after everything you been through with her, you think she's wouldn't lie you to about anything else? God, you're naive, aren't you?'

'Dean...'

'No, Sam, no,' Dean interrupted. 'What about everything we've been through together...' Dean sighed, hating himself for bringing up one of 'those' moments. 'Look, I'm just saying that I hate you trusting her, that's all.'

'Things have changed,' Sam voiced after a moment.

'Tell me about it,' Dean muttered.

The conversation between them ended there, leaving a taste of bitterness in the air...

A wet squelching sound filled Jimmy's ears as the knife was removed from his thigh. His head rolled backwards, his partially open eyes half focused upon the dark grey ceiling above him. The pain radiating from his leg was numbing gradually but he could still feel the trickles of blood roll down his leg and pool around his feet. More tears rolled down his cheeks as his breathing turned shallow.

Viktor straightened to his full height once more. He fisted his hand into Jimmy's thick dark hair and forced his head forwards. Jimmy's droopy gaze focused on him.

'Are you now ready to tell me everything I want to know?' he asked languidly.

'I have... nothing to say... I don't know anything,' Jimmy repeated.

The demon shook his head and tutted disapprovingly. 'Now, now, that's not the way to get out of this alive.'

After hearing the demon's words, Jimmy exhaled shakily. He knew that he wasn't bluffing.

'Maybe when I'm finished with you I should seek out your family and say hello... again...'

'Please,' Jimmy sobbed. 'Leave them be.'

An evil laugh echoed. The demon shook Jimmy's head roughly. He sneered at him mockingly, his white teeth bared menacingly. 'Then maybe you ought to talk.'

'But I don't know anything!'

'You keep saying that but I know you must be hiding something... and I also know that it's just a matter of time until I find out what.'

Jimmy sighed, shaking his head the best he could. It didn't matter how many times he said it. The demon wasn't going to believe him. Viktor laughed again and shrugged emotionlessly.

'Well then, I suppose it's time to start on the other side. Tell me... how much blood do you think you can afford to lose?'

Viktor's eyes glistened bright in the dull light, seemingly overjoyed at the idea of continuing. He stepped closer to Jimmy, lifting the knife towards his unmarked cheek, ready and willing to start on the other side of his body.

Suddenly, both Jimmy and Viktor jumped when the metal door burst open with a loud bang. Within seconds, Dean and Sam ran through amidst the smoke, guns in hand. 'Get away from him you black-eyed freak!' Dean yelled, his voice easily bouncing off the walls.

Slowly, Viktor turned to face them, a wide smile appearing on his face. 'I more than expected you to charge in here half-cocked, a plan already formed, but perhaps there was more for you to learn than realised.'

Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks but they were quickly answered when there was a loud rustling behind them. They turned and saw that they had been joined by two other people. Their eyes instantly turned to black. Dean groaned inwardly. He should have known that there would be more than one demon here. He briefly glanced beside him at Sam, silently cursing him. Surely, he knew how many there would be, or at least Ruby should have known.

'I don't think we've all been introduced,' Dean said turning to look at Viktor again.

The main demon chuckled, finally releasing his grip on Jimmy's hair and moving to stand behind him. 'I am Viktor and this vessels eventual executioner,' he said, starting the introductions.

Dean's eyes flittered over Jimmy. His chest tightened. Jimmy was slumped forwards in the metal chair, the silver shackles holding him steadily in place. He seemed unconscious. Hatred filled his eyes when he looked at Viktor again.

'And my two friends are Thomas and Marcus,' Viktor continued. 'The three of us have been tracking this vessel for a while and finally our time has arrived.'

'I don't think so,' Dean grounded out, anger clear in his tone.

'Do you really think you can win?' Viktor asked, indicating to the room with outstretched hands. 'It is three against two. Are you hoping for some sort of miracle?' Viktor chuckled again. 'You think the demon wonder boy here will be able to give you an advantage? You may be waiting a while. We have the advantage against you and nothing will be left of you when we're finished.'

'Keep talking,' said Dean, feeling his anger building higher.

'The faith you have in your brother's goodness or the angel's agendas is greatly misplaced.' Viktor paused, dragging his hand down Jimmy's neck, feeling the sweat and blood mix around his fingers. 'Do you really think they dragged you out of hell for some higher purpose? You really are a fool...'

'Shut up,' Sam hissed.

But Viktor continued, obviously enjoying himself. 'I've heard about you from other demons, hell, we all have heard of you, both of you... but I did expect you to be smarter than this. But onto the more important things, should I end this now or...?' he asked indicating to Jimmy, stroking the man's cheek and gradually moving to his hair, rubbing through it almost sensuously.

'I'm gonna kill you,' Dean whispered harshly, feeling as though his voice might break.

'Oh, yes, I expected that as well,' said Viktor lightly. 'Wouldn't you like to kill Sam too though? He _violated _your poor little angel, deflowered him before you got the chance...'

Dean's jaw clenched as more anger swept through him.

'Let's get it started!' Viktor yelled before anything more could be said.

Dean and Sam spun back to the other demons and fired off a couple shots each, neither of them having any effect. Dean yelped as Marcus knocked him off his feet in one vicious swipe.

Thomas wrapped his hand around Sam's gun and pulled it from his grasp effortlessly, before carelessly throwing it the other side of the room. Thomas then leered at Sam, gesturing for him to attack. Sam swallowed hard, briefly glancing over at Dean, who was lying on his side, his back against the wall, his eyes open and directed towards Jimmy, who was still slumped in his chair. He quickly questioned himself on whether he really wanted to get involved.

Making a quick decision, Sam moved swiftly, pushing Thomas away from him before stretching his hand out attempting to rid the world of the evil standing in front of him. As Thomas felt the pressure within slowly build he managed to gather enough strength to move at Sam, running into him, breaking his concentration, both of them falling into a heap on the dirty ground.

Marcus continued kicking hard into Dean's stomach, as he spent the time gasping and trying to reach for the gun that he had flown from his hands. Marcus laughed and moved towards the gun and kicked it away from both of them forcefully before continuing his assault. Dean attempted to move and stop the flow of attacks but everything failed.

Another round of Viktor's laughter filled their ears as they both tried to get the upper hand with the demons attacking them. Dean's anger was still present but at the moment it was doing nothing but hindering him. The surge of Marcus' attacks continued to flow smoothly, nothing breaking his concentration. Dean's eyes slowly rolled up in the back of his head as the end loomed.

Sam and Thomas' fight continued as they rolled around, both of them fighting for dominance. Soon, Sam gained the upper hand and he scrambled to his knees, pulling Thomas up by his head, the demon seeming tired and defeated. He gripped the demon's head tighter and whipped it to the side, a loud crack resonating. He instantly released Thomas, the body hitting the floor with a loud thud. Within seconds a scream rang out as thick, black smoke billowed from the mouth.

Suddenly, everything stopped as the lights began to flicker uncontrollably before they suddenly burst, sparks flying in every direction. The wind picked up, blowing against the strong structure violently. Viktor and Marcus looked around, slight traces of fear clearly present in their borrowed bodies' eyes as they searched for the sudden and unusual intrusion.

It quickly turned silent and without another sound, a tall and ample figure appeared in the doorway. All eyes turned towards the entrance and stared, wondering who this new person was and what they wanted. The silence quickly became too much for Viktor.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked irritably.

'Castiel,' the female voice replied. The figure stepped forwards and once in the light and visible, showed everyone in the room the angel's new vessel. The woman's thick, wavy brown hair hung loosely around her waist, amplifying her curves; her bright green eyes searched the room, instantly fearing for both Dean and Jimmy.

'You will step away from him now,' Castiel spoke deeply, the female's voice sounding unnatural.

Viktor smiled, placing his face beside Jimmy's before slowly taking in an obscene sniff of the vessel. 'You want him back in one piece... then I suggest you come get him...'

The brass knife once again made its presence known and instantly, Marcus began to lay into Dean. Castiel felt his anger boil over. He breathed deeply and sent a wave of wind towards Viktor, causing the demon to become unsteady on his feet but the knife remained in his hand but at least it had moved him away from Jimmy.

Castiel then rushed to Dean's aid and grabbed Marcus' shoulder, turning him around. Instantly he placed a hand to the demon's forehead and sent him back to hell. The body fell to the ground, the human was clearly dead. Castiel turned his eyes back to Viktor.

He had recovered and was moving back towards Jimmy. He wasn't about to let anything more happen to him. Viktor then turned on him instead when he realised the angel was about to win. The knife came towards him but Castiel grabbed Viktor's wrist, pushing against the arm. Both of them grunting heavily, straining in their efforts.

Suddenly, a white light began to fill the room and the earth began to shake. Castiel kept his grip on Viktor tightly, knowing full well what was coming.

'Dean, shield your eyes!' Castiel shrieked as loud as he could. 'Shield your eyes!'

The blinding white light passed through the room and it ended as quickly as it had begun. Everything turned quiet. The dull darkness had returned and the earth had stilled. Castiel released his grip on the charred body in his hands and watched it fall to the ground with a sickening crunch.

Castiel breathed heavily as he checked on Dean. He was conscious. His eyes then roamed the room wondering where Sam was but he was sure he could guess. He was gone. He then looked over at Jimmy but the story was different. He was still slumped in his chair, unconscious. For a brief moment, he pondered about who to attend to but he quickly realised that Jimmy had to come first.

He gently removed the shackles from around his wrists and placed a hand gently onto his chest, over where the heart lay. Within seconds, Jimmy awoke. He gasped and would have fallen from his chair if Castiel hadn't been there to keep him in place.

Eventually, Jimmy's head slowly cleared and things were starting to come back to him. He slowly lifted his head and glanced into the green eyes he was faced with.

'Cas-tiel?' he stuttered uncertainly.

There was a slight head nod. 'Hello, Jimmy.'

'Wh-'

'Do not try and speak,' Castiel said quietly. 'I am sorry for not getting back sooner.' Castiel paused, licking his bottom lip slowly, feeling his guilt beginning to surface rapidly. 'I would understand if you do not want me to take you again but...'

Castiel trailed off, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make up for the trouble his leaving caused.

'I ... would like ... to speak ... with ... Dean ... before you return,' Jimmy gasped out, pain etched in his features.

'As you wish,' Castiel replied promptly. 'But first I will get both of you out of here.'

* * *

In a cheap and dark motel room, Castiel stood at the window, looking through the white lace to see out onto the dark street before him, wondering if all of this could have been prevented. He managed to get both Jimmy and Dean here without much incident. He had immediately considered contacting Bobby but he wanted this to be sorted first. One thing at a time sounded like a good idea at this moment.

Castiel's head turned ever so slightly when a faint groan sounded from the far side of the room but he knew he was still the only person awake. A tiny sigh escaped him as he turned back to the window.

His feelings of guilt were still there, creating nothing but a hard and an unmovable lump in this throat. It always reminded him of the time he first learnt to feel. It had been confusing and strange but surprisingly it had almost been the easiest thing so far to accept, though he couldn't deny there were some feelings that were a mixture of many and variably complicated.

Castiel glanced down at his temporary vessel. It was odd being in a female although not uncomfortable but he still missed Jimmy. Somehow Jimmy had become someone important to him, something more than just an object for him to use while on Earth.

Another groan resonated again but this time it sounded different. Castiel lifted his hand slowly and using two fingers he pushed the curtains closed. He then turned the light on a low setting before turning his back to the window. It was Dean that was coming around.

He groaned again as he propped himself up onto one elbow and rubbed his face and hair with his free hand. He squinted as he searched the room, seeing Jimmy lying on the bed beside his and an unfamiliar female standing at the window. Dean shot up into a sitting position.

'Who are you?' he asked harshly.

'It's me, Dean,' Castiel replied softly.

Dean frowned heavily as it tried to place the almost familiar voice. 'Castiel?' he asked.

Castiel nodded. Dean slowly got up from his bed and took a few steps closer to the female vessel. 'Castiel?' he asked again, making sure he got it correct.

'Yes, Dean,' Castiel said, nodding his head again.

Dean's eyebrows shot up briefly as he cocked his head. 'Wow, Cas, you sure know how to pick 'em,' he commented, a slight smile appearing on his face.

'Dean,' said Castiel, his serious face remaining intact. 'This is definitely not an appropriate time.'

'Alright, alright,' Dean muttered as he walked back to his bed to sit down. He leaned forwards and held his head in his hands, silently trying to bribe his headache to leave. 'So, um, what's happening?'

'Jimmy wants to speak with you,' Castiel replied. 'I told him I would give him that opportunity. I believe he wants to ... clear the air with you.'

Dean nodded slowly, unmoving from his position. Castiel watched him with vague interest. He couldn't deny that those feelings were still there too although this wasn't the time to talk about that. 'Are you alright, Dean?'

'You mean besides the headache, the searing stomach pains and blurry vision, yeah I'm great,' his replied sarcastically. 'Did you heal me at all?' he added curiously.

Castiel seemed to hesitate. 'Perhaps...'

Dean's small chuckle turned into a sigh but he said nothing more on the subject. He eventually looked up again at the angel. 'So... are you staying for the conversation or...?'

'No, but I will stay until Jimmy wakes up.'

'Did you heal him too?' Dean asked, unable to let it go. Castiel's silence remained, giving Dean all the answer he needed.

Dean nodded sleepily. Both of them let silence fall upon them as they waited for Jimmy to come around. Several unrequited looks passed between them, neither of them noticing too much of the other. Dean knew it was Castiel but somehow it wasn't the same without Jimmy as the vessel. It didn't seem as real.

They remained in silence for at least another hour before Jimmy awoke, momentarily dazed and confused about his whereabouts until Dean spoke to him. When Jimmy had settled Castiel took his leave.

'Just call me when you're finished.'

Both Jimmy and Dean nodded. Nothing was said until Castiel was gone. Jimmy sat up and leaned uncomfortably on his legs, deliberately avoiding the bandaged cut, his hands pressed together as he rested his chin upon both of them. He sighed lightly. He was feeling tired and quite hungry but he knew it would disappear when Castiel came back.

Dean sat back, watching Jimmy with interest, wondering what he had wanted to talk about.

'Dean... I'm sorry,' he said quietly, carefully choosing his words. 'I think I overreacted when you and Castiel...'

'No,' said Dean, firmly interrupting. 'You were in the right. Neither of us should have used your body like that.'

Jimmy pressed his lips together tightly as he nodded slowly. 'I still think that,' he said unhurriedly. 'However, I am no longer bothered by it. I wanted to tell you that I'm okay with it now. I want you and Castiel to feel free to show each other how you feel.'

'What about your wife... and daughter... and your beliefs?' Dean asked uncertainly.

Jimmy shrugged softly. 'Dean, many things have changed,' he said precisely. 'I've changed, so has Castiel. I believe he's come a long way from the stubborn and unemotional angel he once was.'

Dean chuckled for the briefest of moments, understand what Jimmy meant. Jimmy took a deep breath as he continued. 'Dean, look, I like to think I'm open-minded to some degree and...' He trailed off as he tried to find the words. 'I like you, a lot,' he added. 'I know it could never compare to what you and Cas have but I want you to know that I'm alright with this.'

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Jimmy cut him off. 'And I don't want any disagreement from you.'

'So, you are taking Castiel back?'

'Yes,' said Jimmy nodding.

'What about what you said before though...'

'You mean in the car?'

'Yes,' Dean clarified.

'That wasn't me, you know that,' said Jimmy quickly.

'I know, but demons don't always lie and I think there was some truth in that...'

'I think there's some truth to it as well,' agreed Jimmy. 'But... my life will never be what it was and without being able to explain it, I think I prefer it this way.'

Dean nodded and silence fell between them. Eventually Jimmy got to his feet and walked towards the door. He quickly gasped and turned as he felt a hand on his arm. Dean was standing right there, a lot closer than Jimmy would normally have been comfortable with.

Dean cupped Jimmy's face with his hands, feeling the cuts beneath his fingers and leaned in gently, placing a chaste kiss upon Jimmy's lips. Jimmy returned the tender touch before opening his mouth to allow Dean to deepen the kiss. When the small kiss ended they searched each other's eyes distractedly.

'I'll go call for Castiel,' said Jimmy quietly.

Dean nodded and walked back towards his bed. He still wondered whether it was right but Jimmy saying it was alright somehow made Dean's body grow warm with happiness. It was something that was uncommon for him to feel.

When Jimmy returned so did Castiel inside his female vessel. Suddenly, Dean felt curious.

'Cas, does that poor woman know you're possessing her?'

'Not exactly...' said Castiel uneasily. 'I'm just borrowing her for a little while. She can go back to her life when this is over.'

'Are you sure?' Jimmy asked, concern filling his blue eyes.

'Yes,' Castiel confirmed.

'Good,' Jimmy said with a small sigh.

Dean nodded in agreement and he watched as the angel and his old vessel turned to look at each other. For a split second they both seemed hesitant.

'Are you ready?' Castiel asked, searching Jimmy's face.

Jimmy instantly nodded. 'Yes, I'm ready.'

Castiel cupped Jimmy's face almost like Dean had moments ago and quickly a white light filled Jimmy's eyes, quickly engulfing his face. Dean looked away and when he looked back he saw the female vessel on the floor, looking at the two of them in fear, tears rapidly welling up in her eyes.

Castiel took a moment to adjust to Jimmy's body, healing him instantly before placing a hand on the female's head. Dean blinked and they were gone. Dean couldn't help but smile to himself. Castiel had returned. Now, he needed to find Sam again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The cold air chilled through him rapidly, making his skin turn bumpy but the tall man didn't seem to notice anything. It was as though he was somewhere else, a place where others could not see him. Lights blurred his vision, turning everything fuzzy.

Sam could feel his head spin out of control before his eyes and he was sure he knew the reason why. There was something he needed but first he needed to get Ruby out of the motel room and it was essential to get there before his brother did.

He was sure leaving when he did was the right decision, considering Castiel had just shown up. There was no way the angel would let his brother die. He cared about him too much. It was almost sickening that an angel of the Lord would willingly succumb to human and blasphemous behaviour.

He had to admit though, mainly he feared for his own immediate future if he hung around. If he had been stronger he would have stayed for a chat with Castiel. He did want another meeting with him, and alone would was preferable.

A car horn blared loudly as it whizzed past him, startling Sam. He had wandered out onto the road. He raced to the sidewalk, placing his hands in his jacket pockets and he hunched his shoulders forwards, as though not wanting to be seen. He looked down the street both ways frantically. He quickly made a decision of which way to go. He needed to get back to the motel room, so he needed a way to get there.

Sam looked up and down the darkish street again. Eventually he found the right car to take. It was out of the way and unguarded by other cars. Using his skills, the lock popped up with ease and he jumped in the driver's seat and took off before anyone noticed. The lights mostly blinded him still but it was almost as though the use of his eyes were unnecessary.

As Sam drove he took several deep breaths. Never did he imagine he would get here. He still remembered the day that Dean turned up at his apartment, saying he needed help in finding their dad. At first he thought it was just an excuse or some lame attempt at getting him away from his normal life.

Suddenly, Sam lashed out and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand, yelling out his frustrations. He never wanted this life. He didn't want to hunt down werewolves or vampires or demons and now slowly, he was turning into something else, something dark that he even scared him.

He was becoming his own worst enemy, perhaps Dean's as well, and maybe even his father's too if he was alive. Part of him was glad that his dad wasn't alive to see him now, or his mother for that fact. He could only imagine how disappointed both of them would be.

Already he had seen how disappointed his brother was with him. Too many times Sam had seen that look on Dean's face, that shocked and disappointed gaze in his green eyes. He sighed in irritation. He needed answers.

When he finally reached the motel he jumped out of the car, somehow slamming the door shut as he went and sprinted towards the correct room. Without giving it any thought, he kicked the door in violently. Both occupants' heads shot towards the doorway. Sam looked between both of them. A light smile flittered across his face when he saw the shocked look on Bobby's face. He had put his weapon down.

Ruby's neck almost snapped as a blur whizzed past her. Sam barrelled into Bobby, knocking both of them to the ground. Bobby attempted to reach for the gun as Sam straddled his lap. Sam breathed heavily as he grabbed Bobby's wrists and pinned his hands to the ground above his head. Sam quickly pulled his leg back and thrusted it forward, connecting to Bobby's stomach, winding the older hunter.

He gasped for air and Sam swiftly removed himself and got to his feet. He grabbed the gun and gripped it tightly as he walked back to Bobby and stood over him. He continued to ignore the scraping of Ruby's chair against the floor as she tried to get closer but the devil's trap stopping her. His tall frame loomed over Bobby. The hatred slowly leaving him as he continued to hear his gasping.

'Sam, please,' he whispered. 'This isn't you, you know it isn't.'

'Do it, Sam!' Ruby yelled. 'Don't think about it, just do it.'

'Sam...'

Sam's bottom lip trembled as tears stung the back of his eyes. 'I... I...' he stumbled.

'Come on, son,' Bobby said gently. 'There's no need for this.'

'Do it, Sam!' Ruby said more forcefully, now at the very edge of the markings, still trying to get closer, her eyes glowing a clear, dark black in her excitement.

'Do you know what's happening?' Sam asked Bobby, his voice raspy.

'Happening...? To what, Sam?' Bobby asked instantly in confusion.

'I need to know what's happening...' Sam cried out before Ruby could speak.

Bobby held up, his palms towards Sam to show he was no threat. 'Look, Sam, if you let me up, we can have a calm, friendly chat and we can call Dean-'

'NO!' Sam shouted, making everyone in the room jump, including himself. 'No,' he said, slightly calmer. 'I do not want Dean here.'

'Then how about we talk...' Bobby suggested quietly.

'There's nothing to talk about,' Sam said frantically.

'Don't you want to know what's happening?' Bobby asked quickly.

A yell of frustration echoed the room as Sam cried out. He turned swiftly and kicked the back leg of the bed violently, causing half the mattress to fall off the side. Sam ran his free hand through his hair, breathing heavily, panic etched in his features, wondering what his next move was. Sam closed his eyes for a few seconds before moving back towards Bobby. He swung the rifle in his hands and hit Bobby square in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

Sam walked to Ruby and backhanded her across the cheek. She gasped and turned her head to look at Sam again. 'What the hell was that for?' she asked heatedly.

'You know exactly what's going on and you're going to tell me,' said Sam angrily.

'How about you untie me and we get out here first?' Ruby suggested. She could still feel the sting from the backhanded slap. She thought it was unwarranted. She only tried to get rid of someone Sam was once close to.

Sam moved swiftly and bent forwards, grabbing Ruby's hair, forcing her neck back. She gasped through an open mouth. Sam moved his face closer to hers, hissing through his teeth. Ruby looked at Sam, her eyes wide. She felt her blood run cold. This wasn't in her plans.

'Look, Sam,' she whispered, attempting to keep calm. 'Let's get out of here before Dean shows up and I'll explain everything.'

'Why don't you explain everything now?' Sam said forcefully.

'It will take too long-'

'You're lying,' Sam breathed dangerously.

'I'm sure Dean will burst through that door any second now and he may have his angel with him. We need to leave now!' she hissed through her teeth.

Sam paused for a moment, searching Ruby's face. 'Fine,' he said eventually. He realised his grip on her hair and he took a step back. Using the gun, he pointed the barrel towards the ceiling and fired off a shot. Ruby jumped and held her head against her chest, shielding herself from the falling debris. Sam stepped towards her again and hauled her to her feet. He tore the rope from her hands in one swipe before grabbing her upper arm, leading her towards the still open door.

'Sam!' Ruby screamed. 'Get off me!'

'Shut up!' Sam yelled back at her, yanking on her arm.

As soon as they left the motel room, Ruby went quiet and Sam stopped. 'What?' he asked quickly.

'I smell angel,' she whispered fearfully.

Sam swore under his breath. He pulled on Ruby's arm again and dragged her towards the same car he came in. He wrenched the driver's side door open and threw the rifle onto the back seat before shoving Ruby inside. She quickly scrambled to the other side and Sam got in the driver's seat, quickly starting to car, they left.

* * *

'Castiel!' Dean shouted to the black sky.

His green eyes wandered over the millions of stars wondering where the angel was. Three hours had now passed since Castiel left with the woman he used as a vessel and Dean was still calling for him to return. He had many questions and he was sure that Castiel was the best person available to answer them. Dean rubbed a hand through his short hair as a tired sigh left him. He shook his head slowly and went back inside the motel room.

He was unsure of what to do. He felt guilty for not realising that Sam wasn't with them until after Castiel had left. He had thought of looking for him but doing it alone wasn't a good idea and he knew both Castiel and Bobby would skin him alive if he tried, well, maybe Castiel wouldn't if he pleaded hard enough.

He tried calling Bobby an hour and a half ago but he got no answer but he was sure Bobby was just busy talking to Ruby or maybe he didn't hear his phone or ... Sam returned...

Dean shook himself from those bad thoughts. They weren't doing him any favours right now. He just needed to relax, especially after everything that's happened. Dean slowly walked towards the small fridge and he checked inside. His eyebrows rose in surprise. There was beer. He hesitantly took one out and opened it. He almost expected something to explode. Though when realising nothing was going to happen he drank from it, downing half of it in one go.

Slowly, Dean walked to the bed he used before and sat on the edge. He tried to keep his mind clear of recent events as he sat there but it was near impossible. He finished off the beer quickly and placed the now empty bottle on the bedside table, smiling inwardly when he heard it clunk.

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Bobby's number. It rang out. Dean exhaled heavily and punched in the number again.

'Come on, pick up,' Dean muttered.

But still there was no answer. 'Damn it,' Dean exclaimed, throwing his phone on the bed space beside him. He rubbed his face with his palms vigorously before picking up his phone again, along with his car keys. He felt as though he couldn't afford to wait any longer. He didn't like sitting here inactive when possibly, there are things he could be doing.

He left the motel room subtly and walked towards his car. Looking it over made him smile inside. He didn't question himself on how Castiel got it and where he got it from or even how. A frown appeared on his face for a few seconds as he wondered if Castiel had driven his car. Could angels drive? He was just thankful to have it back. He jumped into the front seat and he carefully turned the key. Hearing the familiar rumbling made him grin outwardly. He sighed in slight happiness before leaving.

* * *

The gravel beneath his feet crunched dryly and it echoed in his ears though it disturbed no one around him as there was no one around to interrupt. They had travelled faster and further than he would have thought possible. The location was deep into the middle of nowhere.

Before him lay dark grassy plains and trees more than twice his size. The dark grey clouds loomed menacingly in the sky, threatening to drench him. As though on cue, thunder rolled in the sky, telling him that the threat was about to become real.

Castiel stood stiffly out in the open as he looked ahead. They had driven up through the mountains and eventually arrived here. The house sat at the end, near the edge of the rocky cliff. When the house finally came into sight Castiel looked it over cautiously. He didn't want to make a mistake so soon and blow his cover so quickly.

When he thought it safe he concealed himself the best he could and stood beside an open window. Slowly he turned to look inside but he abruptly turned away. There were two people in there. The same two people he had been searching for. He was about to move until he heard them speak.

'Now tell me what I want to know!' Sam said firmly.

'What do you want me to say?' was Ruby's hard reply.

'I want you to tell me what's going on, the truth this time.'

'I've been truthful with you-'

A loud smack echoed the room.

'And stop hitting me!' Ruby shouted, her voice on the edge of shaking.

'Then start being honest!'

'I haven't-'

'Don't you dare lie to me anymore.'

'I'm not.'

'Liar,' Sam breathed, his warm breath hitting her face.

'Could you let me get a word in, please?' Ruby asked in frustration.

The room turned silent and Castiel frowned faintly. Slowly, he turned to look in the room again. Both occupants were on their feet and Sam had Ruby pinned up against a blank, cream coloured walls. Both of them were wearing minimal clothing; Sam only in his jeans and Ruby in white panties and matching singlet. Castiel's frown deepened. He could just guess what they've been up to since arriving here.

He watched as Sam brought his hand up to gently stroke Ruby's cheek. His mouth was moving but Castiel could hear nothing. The look on Sam's face was set in complete determination. Castiel was sure he had been given another hit of what he thought he needed.

Slowly, Sam's hand moved around the back of Ruby's neck and suddenly, he squeezed tightly. Ruby gasped and her eyes widened.

'Sam,' she gasped audibly. 'You need to let go of me.'

'Well you need to tell me what I wish to know or I won't be letting you go.'

'Sam...' Ruby gasped. Sam didn't realise her. 'Alright!' Ruby yelled eventually. Sam let go and breathed heavily. 'But you'll need to wait.'

'Why?' Sam asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

'Because we have company,' Ruby replied instantly.

'What? Who?' Sam asked quickly, his eyes widening in alarm.

'We're being followed. I smell angel again. I believe we're gonna have to fight our way out.'

* * *

The Impala's engine went silent as Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. He slowly exited the car and walked towards the room they had been in before. Somehow it seemed so long ago that he was here. Dean's eyes narrowed slightly when he realised quickly that something wasn't right. The door was open and the light was on but there appeared to be no movement inside.

Dean took his gun from his pocket and approached the rest of the way stealthy. But when he realised that Bobby was the only person inside he put his gun away and ran into the room. He knelt beside Bobby and checked his pulse. Dean breathed a small sigh of relief when he felt it beat against his fingers. He looked to Bobby's chest and knew he was breathing when it rised and fell. Quickly, Dean then ran his hands over the older man's body, just checking there were no bullets wounds or blood.

When he knew for sure everything was alright he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He went to the small bathroom and took a small washcloth off the basin and wet it gently before going back into the main room to place it on Bobby's forehead. When Dean straightened he looked to the ceiling. The devil's trap was no longer in one large piece. Dean frowned faintly before he looked around. The rifle was missing.

Dean sighed for the third time in five minutes but this time it was in annoyance. There was only one answer why the devil's trap was destroyed, Ruby was gone and Bobby was lying on the floor unconscious. Sam. It had to be. Dean swore under his breath. More than ever he wanted this to be over. He wanted Ruby dead, Castiel back to his normal self and for Sam to be his brother again.

Suddenly, there was a slight groan from the floor, making Dean jump. He turned and saw Bobby attempting to move.

'Do you plan on helping, boy, or are you gonna stand there and watch?' rasped Bobby.

Dean went to Bobby's side and helped him onto the bed. He waited until the older hunter settled before he stood back a little. 'What happened, Bobby?' Dean asked, not able to wait much longer.

'I'm pretty sure you can see that for yourself,' Bobby replied.

'Did Sam say anything?'

Bobby shrugged as he tried to remember. 'Yeah, well not really, he seemed more confused than anything else. I think he was going through a withdrawal. He was sweating and his eyes... he seemed unfocused.'

'Yeah, well, I bet hanging out with Ruby isn't helping. She's doing something to him.'

'The demon blood is the thing that's doing it...'

'Yeah, but Ruby started it,' Dean said quickly. 'We have to find him.'

The room turned silent except for the door creaking as Dean closed it and odd car or truck that passed on the road. Dean watched as Bobby rubbed his forehead, presumably the place where Sam had hit him. Judging from Sam's actions, he was sure part of his brother was still there. He still had a conscious.

'Where's your angel?' Bobby asked quietly.

'Not with me, obviously,' said Dean, attempting to deflect the conversation but it didn't work.

'What happened? You did find Jimmy, right? Why don't you tell me what happened with you? You look like you went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali.'

'One thing at a time Bobby,' Dean muttered quickly. 'Yes, we did find Jimmy. He was being held by a demon named Viktor. I can't say how many times he tortured Jimmy and I didn't ask.'

'Why?' asked Bobby quickly.

Dean shrugged and looked away momentarily. 'It felt too personal, I guess. Sam and I rushed in there, got ambushed by two other demons. The one that attacked Sam got his neck broken and I'm guessing the demon left and the one that attacked me beat the crap out of me before Castiel came back, in a female vessel and sent the demon back to hell. I'm sure it was at that time that Sam left. A bright, white light filled the room, Viktor was burnt nice and crispy and Cas spoke with Jimmy before he got both of us out of there.'

'A bright light?' Bobby asked, deep in thought. 'What was the bright light?'

Dean shrugged. 'I really don't know. It surprised me. At first I thought Cas was doing it but now I'm not so sure.'

Bobby nodded slowly. 'So, where did he take you?' he asked slowly as he took everything in.

'To another motel,' Dean replied with a sharp exhale. 'He healed both Jimmy and I enough so we wouldn't die. I don't know if he'd get into trouble for that, maybe it's why he's not around.'

'Perhaps he went after Sam,' Bobby suggested quickly.

'He wouldn't go without me,' Dean said almost angrily.

'Wouldn't he?' Bobby asked, eyebrows rising slightly. 'I think he knows your feelings when it comes to Sam and perhaps he knows you won't have the stomach to do what needs to be done.'

'What needs to be done?' Dean asked, his voice tight and restrained. 'And what exactly needs to be done, Bobby?'

'Dean... he needs to be stopped, you know that.'

'Yeah, I do,' Dean said quickly. 'But he doesn't need to die for that to happen. Castiel's an angel, I'm sure there's more that he can do.'

'We could say that about a lot of the situations you've faced,' said Bobby, looking slightly discouraged.

'I know,' Dean breathed tiredly. He took a step closer to Bobby, causing the older hunter to look up at him more directly. 'Bobby,' he said slowly. 'We need to find Sam. If Cas has gone to find him then I want to help. I want to be there.'

'You don't want him to kill Sam?'

'And what, you do?' Dean asked angrily.

'No, of course not!' Bobby said loudly.

'Then we go find him,' Dean spoke clearly. 'And we go now.'

* * *

Sounds of panic filled the room as Sam and Ruby rushed around the room. Castiel watched them curiously. Sam hastily put on his red shirt before forcing his shoes on roughly as Ruby ran from the room. Castiel didn't want them to have another chance of escaping but he knew besides the cliff side there really was nowhere for them to go anymore.

Castiel moved from the window and walked away from the two-storey house and down the narrow gravel pathway. Castiel glanced down the path opposite the house. The driveway was all the way down there. Part of him hoped that Dean would stay away and let him handle this. Many times since he followed Sam here he wondered if not telling Dean was the right thing to do. He stood a fair way down away from the house and he waited.

As he predicted the doors open with a loud bang and Sam came running out onto the porch. Sam instantly stopped when he spotted a figure standing on the gravel footpath. He frowned faintly, wondering who the person was. His heart slowed temporarily at the possibility of the person being Dean.

Slowly, Sam made his way down the stairs, cautiously looking around him, as though expecting more people to jump out and grab him. He walked towards the figure, which remained still. Sam came to a stop when he realised who the person was.

'Why if it isn't my favourite angel... Castiel,' Sam said with a small smile.

'Where is Ruby, Sam?' Castiel asked, his tone gruff and resolute.

'She's around,' Sam replied vaguely. 'I see they let you come back, as did Jimmy.'

'I haven't fallen.'

'But you were close, weren't you?' Sam asked, his eyes dancing with glee. 'I suppose all you need is a little push...'

'Was it always your intention? To see me fall?' Castiel asked calmly.

'Not at first, perhaps, but it was Ruby's plan,' Sam said honestly. 'She wanted you out of the way and I agreed with her. You're too close to my brother.'

'I haven't taken him away from you...'

Castiel's sentence trailed off when Sam held a hand up. 'I don't want to hear any of your pathetic attempts to explain your actions. I just want you gone.'

'I cannot do that, Sam,' Castiel said quickly. 'I have a responsibility to your brother.'

'Why?' Sam asked roughly.

'I pulled him from hell and he is now in my charge,' Castiel answered. 'There are bigger things happening here.'

'Such as?'

'Lilith, Lucifer, the apocalypse, where should I begin Sam?' Castiel asked modestly.

'Ruby and I are onto Lilith,' Sam said confidently.

'It does not seem like it,' Castiel commented. 'It feels as though you're more concerned with getting me out of the way.'

'I need Dean and he needs me. We need to help each other in this coming war.'

'Dean will not work with you if Ruby is around,' Castiel said slowly. 'Tell me where she is.'

There was a silent pause. 'Do you know what's happening?'

'To you?' Castiel asked. Sam only nodded in reply. 'Yes, I know what's happening to you.'

Sam waited but Castiel did not continue. 'Tell me,' he grounded out, his jaw clenched tightly.

'No,' Castiel said firmly. 'First you need to let me help you.'

'You, help me? Are you serious?' Sam chuckled.

'I hold no grudge...'

'I don't believe that for a second,' Sam interrupted. 'You may be an angel but don't pretend to be above or better than me. You're not so innocent.'

Castiel sighed in faint annoyance. 'After... it happened I felt ashamed. I was called back to heaven to answer their questions on how I let such a thing happen in the first place. They considered not allowing me back and I will admit, for a short time I wanted nothing but revenge on you but it was wrong. You are not to blame for being manipulated.' Castiel seemed to hesitate before saying more. 'You followed Ruby with almost no questions. I quickly wondered why, how she could do it so easily but when learning about the demon blood, it became clear. Your actions were not entirely your own.'

'Stop!' Sam yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. Castiel instantly knew he was right. 'I don't want to hear anymore of your blabbering.'

Within seconds, Sam closed the gap between him and the angel. He grabbed the front of Castiel's clothing and flung him to the side. Castiel hit the ground hard and his body rolled, causing the grass to stain his trench coat on the place he first hit the ground.

He swiftly got back to his feet and Sam advanced swinging. His fist connected to his opponent's cheek. He swung a second time, hitting him again. The third one came towards him but Castiel blocked it, grabbing Sam's other arm and drawing him closer before kneeing Sam in the stomach.

Sam wheezed and doubled over as Castiel took a step back, both of them panting heavily. Castiel's blue eyes didn't once leave Sam as he continued to watch him. He stumbled away from the angel, still holding his stomach.

'This is not how it needs to be,' Castiel said softly. 'I do not want to fight you.'

Sam eventually stood tall again. 'You know... I've kept wondering if you and I would have another meeting, alone... and here we are.'

Castiel said nothing.

Sam gave a short chuckle. 'What? Got nothing to say?'

'Sam, what you did to me and Jimmy was...'

'Unforgiveable? Inconceivable? Implausible? Remorseless? Vindictive? Which word do you think suits the situation better?' Sam asked, smiling once more.

'Sam...' Castiel whispered shaking his head slowly, sadness present in his eyes. 'Do you feel no remorse? Do you not care about the trouble this has caused?'

Sam shrugged, his smile still present. 'You're an angel!' Sam shouted to the dark sky. 'Why the hell does it matter? You're not human, you're not even alive!'

'What about Jimmy?' Castiel asked calmly.

'What about him?' Sam asked callously. 'He's no longer in control. You are. He won't be the same again, his life won't ever be as it once was.'

Castiel felt anger rush through him as he momentarily looked down to the ground before averting his eyes back to Sam. No matter how true Sam's statements were it didn't change the fact that what he did was wrong and he knew what had to be done. Sam needed to be stopped. As his thoughts turned to Ruby his eyes flickered to the side of the house. She was standing there watching.

Castiel frowned faintly but had no time to think of the situation more as he was knocked to the ground. He groaned as a heavy weight crushed against him. He attempted to push Sam off using his arm but was unsuccessful. Sam grabbed Castiel's arms and manoeuvring the angel like a rag doll he turned him onto his stomach. Sam clamped his legs closed on Castiel's hips as he pressed his hands into the angel's back, keeping him as steady as possible.

'I think I like this position,' Sam whispered crudely.

Sam's face lit up with glee when he heard a small strangled cry from Castiel's throat. It almost felt like old times, except this was outside in the cold and on the soft, green grass. Sam bent down and put his face to Castiel's neck. He sniffed for a moment before licking the bare skin. He heard Castiel's breath hitch in his throat.

'Hmm... you still taste so nice...'

Castiel's eyes closed as he swallowed hard. He bucked his body upwards, causing slight friction against Sam's. The young hunter chuckled low in his throat, making it almost sound like a growl.

'Keep doing that all you want, my little angel...'

Suddenly, a new sound filled the air. It made both Castiel and Sam looked up. The sound was a little too familiar. Sam swore under his breath but he stayed where he was, knowing that Dean would have to choose. When the car finally came into view the tires skidded to a halt and both of them watched as two people jumped from the car, weapons in hand.

They came rushing towards both of them. Quickly it was confirmed to be Dean and Bobby. Dean quickly pointed to the side of the house. 'Bobby, go after Ruby!' he yelled.

With nothing being said Bobby raced towards Ruby. Her eyes narrowed angrily before turning to run. Dean gradually slowed down as he reached Castiel and Sam. He looked both of them over. Neither of them looked very good right now.

'Hello, Dean,' Sam said cheerily.

'Sam, let him go,' Dean said instantly.

'I don't think so,' Sam said quickly. 'It's time for you to make a decision.'

'What are you talking about?'

Sam took his hands off Castiel's back and moved them to hold under his head, just like he had with the demon's neck he broke. 'Shoot one of us...'

Green eyes met blue and Dean exhaled shakily. He knew that shooting Castiel would have no effect but he knew that at the moment, this wasn't Sam. But if he shot his brother, there was a chance it would kill him. Dean licked his dry lips as his hands tightened around the shot gun as he tried to make a decision.

'Shoot him,' Castiel started. A few of Sam's fingers pressed against his vocal cords. 'H...e... wi...ll... l...ive.'

The fingers tightened and Dean made a decision. If he heard Castiel correctly then it shouldn't matter. He pointed the barrel at Sam and aimed. Sam looked up at him, not even attempting to move. Hesitantly, Dean pulled the trigger. The gun exploded through the air and the bullet hit Sam.

A strangled gasp came from Sam's mouth as soon as the bullet hit his chest and he fell backwards. More thunder rolled in the sky again and this time it was promptly followed by the down pouring of the rain that the dark grey clouds were holding onto to.

A single tear ran down Dean's cheek as the gun fell from his hands, landing onto the soft grass. Castiel panted as he fell forwards against the ground. Dean remained still as his eyes lingered on his brother's still form.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The silence in the living room was palpable. The only thing that was making any sound was the grandfather clock in the corner. Dean eyed it suspiciously, wondering if the ticking was somehow getting louder and more annoying, just to spite him. He sighed loudly hoping it would make at least some difference.

Dean glanced towards the hallway as he mentally yelled at Castiel for him to return. Dean sighed again in annoyance as his thoughts drifted once again to the previous night. When it finally came to an end Castiel brought him and Sam back to Bobby's place before leaving again. He then promptly returned with Bobby. He said he was going back for Ruby but he had not yet returned.

Dean and Bobby had taken Sam down into the panic room and they locked him in there just like they had done once before but Dean knew this time would be different. Castiel said to put Sam somewhere safe until he returned to deal with it. Dean slowly turned to the window, sighing again. The morning light was slowly beginning to creep through the window.

Dean sighed again and he blinked very slowly as though trying to make something else happen. A loud rustling sound came from the other side of the room. It was Bobby scrunching up his newspaper before tossing it aside. He stared at Dean, an annoyed expression clearly visible on his face.

'Isn't there something better you could be doing?' Bobby asked loudly.

'What would you like me to do Bobby?' Dean asked instantly.

'Why don't you go and get some sleep or something?' Bobby suggested. 'You look like hell.'

'Yeah,' Dean muttered. 'I feel like it.'

It went silent again and Dean shut his eyes tightly. He didn't really feel like talking but he did want the ticking sound to end. His first thought was to shoot it but he was sure Bobby wouldn't appreciate that too much. He also didn't want to sleep in case Castiel came back. He wanted to be here, awake for his return.

'Do you think the silence in there now is a bad thing?' Dean asked as he looked to the hallway again.

Bobby shrugged as he looked at Dean. 'Don't even think about it, son,' he said softly.

Dean avoided Bobby's gaze. He shook his head as he clicked his tongue. Dean decided to remain silent. He was right the first time. He wasn't interested in any conversation right now. The way he felt now reminded him of how he felt after his father's death. He wanted to leave this life. He wanted to go somewhere else, be someone else. He was tired of this life.

The events of late almost seemed like it was too much. When Dean thought back on it, he was surprised to find himself standing on the other side. He knew it wasn't over but they were close. They had to be. He wanted his brother back to his usual self. It was the second last piece he needed to fit into place.

Suddenly, a flapping sound rustled through the room, startling both Dean and Bobby. Both hunters got to their feet quickly and faced Castiel.

'What took you so long?'

'I'm sorry for my absence,' Castiel said in his normal gruff tone. 'I had things to take care of.'

'Did you find Ruby?' Dean asked expectantly.

Castiel sighed and glanced down at his feet before exhaling deeply. He slowly looked up again, meeting Dean's eyes. 'No, I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'I went back to the house but she was gone. I managed to find her twice but...'

'You just let her escape?' Dean said, his voice rising.

'I would have kept looking but...'

'Damn it, Cas!' Dean exclaimed.

'But there are more important things here,' Castiel finished.

'She's the whole reason all of this has happened,' Dean continued angrily.

'Calm down, Dean...' Bobby said, trying to interject.

'No,' Dean said unable to accept Castiel's explanation. 'You're an angel for fuck sake! Go out there and find her!'

'Do you not want your brother back?' Castiel asked curiously, in a quiet and unassuming tone.

For the first time in a while Dean didn't care that the figure in front of him was an angel. He took an almost threatening step towards Castiel, his eyes narrowed.

'Are you implying that I want revenge more than I want Sam back?' Dean questioned.

Bobby stealthily moved forwards a couple steps, wondering if he was going to need to break them apart but he was sure the angel could defend himself against Dean if it was absolutely necessary and he doubted Dean would want to try and harm Castiel much.

'At this moment, yes, it seems you want only revenge.'

Dean's fists clenched into tight balls a few times and Castiel could feel the hunter's anger building higher still. He didn't want to do anything that wasn't required.

'Step away,' Castiel whispered warningly, his eyes blazing a fiery blue.

For a moment, nothing changed but eventually Dean conceded and took a few steps back.

'So, what happens now?' Bobby asked, exhaling heavily in relief, glad that Dean stood down.

'Where is Sam?' Castiel asked looking at the older hunter.

'In the panic room,' Dean replied before Bobby could.

'Good,' Castiel said quickly. 'Leave him there. There are other things that need attending to.'

'Such as?' Dean asked, gesturing widely with his arms.

'Lilith,' clarified Castiel. 'We believe we know where she is and we intend on capturing her.'

Dean and Bobby exchanged glances of confusion. 'The angels want to capture Lilith?" asked Bobby, wondering if he heard correctly.

'Yes.'

'Why?' asked Dean after a moment of silence.

Castiel swallowed, seeming to hesitate but eventually, his mouth opened and he spoke. 'Dean... do you remember the time when I was going to tell you something but was taken back to Heaven for it?'

'Yeah,' Dean said slowly. 'What about it?'

Licking his lips slowly, Castiel hesitated again, glancing around the room as though fearful of someone swooping in and taking him. 'Lilith is the final seal,' he whispered inaudibly.

Not sure he heard the angel correctly; Dean stepped closer to him once again, straining his neck forwards, as though struggling to hear. 'Say what?' the young hunter questioned quietly. 'The final seal? You're kidding?'

Castiel shook his head slowly. 'The angels were going to allow the apocalypse to happen but everything's changed.'

'What's changed?' Bobby asked quickly.

'Michael is on earth, now, and he's ordered for things to be rectified,' Castiel answered with a lot more confidence. 'A few angels have been taken care of and won't be bothering you again and Michael sent me here to tell you to stay here and keep Sam locked up. Lilith's location is almost known and we are heading there soon. I will be in touch when more is known.'

The sound of flapping wings echoed through the room as Castiel left. Dean and Bobby looked at one another again but this time they knew there was nothing they could do. Rubbing his face roughly, Dean exhaled tiredly. With an outstretched hand, he gestured towards the stairs.

'I think I'll get some sleep,' he said slowly, feeling a little unsure of himself. 'Let me know if Cas returns.'

'Will do,' said Bobby as Dean walked from the room.

As Dean settled himself in a spare room upstairs he lay down and looked up at the ceiling. The only thing he could think of was Sam. After everything they had been through together it was all falling apart, their relationship, their plans, everything. For a moment, Dean started to wonder how everything had gone wrong, so quickly. Was it his fault? If he had left Sam alone and looked for their father alone would none of this have happened?

But even as the thoughts invaded Dean's mind, he knew the yellow-eyed demon wouldn't have left Sam alone, not matter what. He then wondered if there were signs of Sam going down this path to begin with. Was it always going to end up like this? Was this always how it was going to end?

* * *

Several loud banging sounds erupted through the house, pulling Dean from his sleep and disturbing his first light dream in a while. The walls shook violently and a yell from below made Dean spring into action. Without waiting a second longer, he ran downstairs. The entire house was in more disarray that usual with things seemingly thrown across the room by an invisible force.

'Bobby!' Dean yelled, not seeing his friend anywhere in sight. There was no answer and Dean felt panic well up in his chest. 'Bobby!?'

There was still no answer and Dean dropped to the ground as the shaking walls started coming apart, ripping down the middle. The windows shattered around him and he threw his hands over his head, protecting himself from the shards of glass that flew over him. Suddenly, a bright white light spilled in from outside, filling every inch of space within the house. Dean flung himself on the couch and shielded his eyes from the blinding light that engulfed everything. The shaking continued and within a minute the house had split.

A startled cry flew from Dean's mouth has someone grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him from the house and into the muddle of cars that filled the yard. Once in the middle of the pile, Dean stopped, resisting the pulling that was still present. The person stopped and turned him so they faced each other.

'Bobby?'

'Dean, we have to get out of here!'

'Sam's in there!'

'There's nothing we can do!'

Dean pushed Bobby off him and raced back towards the house, ignoring the blinding white light but abruptly, he came to a stop as an explosion rang through his ears and echoed through his head several times over. The blast came from the roof, setting it alight. The flames rose high into the sky, mixing with the bright but fading light of the afternoon sun.

Standing frozen to the ground, Dean's eyes widened and tears filled them rapidly as he watched the flames overwhelm the house within mere seconds. The tears rolled down Dean's cheeks as he thought of Sam trapped in the panic room, imagining it getting hotter and hotter by the second. Feeling his legs give way, Dean fell to the ground in a heap but Bobby was on him in seconds, pulling him to his feet and dragging him back away from the heat and flames.

'S-Sam... he's...'

'There's a fire brigade on the way,' said Bobby, feeling helpless as knowing that those words were of no comfort to Dean.

The young hunter's head fell forwards limply. The words were empty. More than anything he wanted to believe that things would work out, that he and Sam would work things out and everything would go back to how it was supposed to be but it seemed as though that chance was gone.

As sirens reached their ears and blue and red lights came into view, the weakness he felt running through Dean increased. A few officers approached and one grabbed Dean's arm tightly to gain his attention.

'Sir, you need to come with us.'

Dean looked towards the house, hardly taking in the young man's words. They made no sense. Only when Bobby pushed against him did he move. 'Go to the hospital and I'll take your car there,' said Bobby quietly.

As Dean was helped into the ambulance and sat down did he notice the blood that instantly stained the white sheets beneath him and how injured he actually was. He felt no pain and without any resistance, he let a couple officers clean and stitch him up. After taking off for the hospital, Dean looked out the back window and watched as his car followed them.

* * *

Just before midnight, the door to Dean's hospital room opened and Bobby entered without knocking. The white room was clean and pristine and right now, Dean sat on the bed, facing the window, staring outside in the darkness. He had just been outside and it felt eerily strange. There was no wind, the sky was clear but no stars twinkled and most other sounds sounded as though they had been muted or he had heard them from a distance. Whatever was happening out there, he didn't want to know about it.

'Dean... how are you feeling?'

'Where's Sam?' he asked, ignoring the question.

Bobby sighed but he didn't press the issue. 'I spoke to a couple firemen before, they're saying that no body's been found.'

The words made Dean finally think of something else and slowly, he turned to face his old friend, unsure he heard properly. 'Sam's alive?' Dean asked quietly, his voice barely heard, as though he didn't want to utter those words for fear of them not being true.

Bobby only shrugged. It seemed he was lost for answers too. 'I don't know, Dean,' he said softly. 'He might be... but we still might have to be-'

Abruptly, Bobby stopped talking as a flapping noise was heard and someone joined them. Seeing Castiel, Dean hopped off the bed and was inches from the angel within seconds. 'Where's Sam?"

'He's gone after Lilith.'

'He's alive?' Dean asked, holding his breath. Slowly, Castiel nodded. Dean released the breath he had been holding for what felt like forever. 'How?'

'The white light you saw was an archangel,' said Castiel slowly.

'Come again,' Dean hissed sharply.

'Not all angels have agreed with Michael's decision and although he is in charge, one archangel has decided not to listen. Raphael. He wants Lucifer released and killed and it will only happen with Lilith's death.'

'What's this got to do with Sam!' asked Dean, getting agitated.

'Raphael took him,' replied Castiel. 'He wants Sam to kill Lilith and allow Lucifer to rise.'

'Then what are you doing here?' asked Bobby quickly. 'Shouldn't you and all the other angels be out there looking for him?'

'We're trying but Michael's preoccupied with something else and he thought you would be able to find him before we did.'

'What are you going to do?'

A guilty look swept over Castiel's features as he looked to the white marble floor briefly before looking at Dean once again. 'He needs to be stopped.'

As Dean looked over the angel's features which for a long time he had loved, it made him feel angry. 'Cas... he won't even listen to me. Before it was different. He was younger, naive, he used to at least hear me out but he isn't the same anymore.'

'It's the demon blood,' said Castiel matter of factly.

'I know, I know,' Dean breathed. 'But there's no getting rid of it.'

'But if we get to him before he finds Lilith, he can be restore to how he once was which is better than nothing.'

'And if we don't?'

'He will kill Lilith and free Lucifer, which brings on the apocalypse which will be bad for all,' explained Castiel. 'If freed, Lucifer will need a vessel and Sam will become just that, he's true vessel.'

'How can you possibly know that?' asked Dean, stepping a little closer to Castiel.

The angel sighed in what appeared to be annoyance. 'We know a lot more than we've said,' he replied. 'I'm sorry,' he added quietly.

Dean scoffed and turned away from the angel. Dean still remembered the night Castiel told him he's brother had raped and tortured him. At the time that didn't seem real and still didn't but things had gone from bad to worse and it was about to go off the scale. Even Dean wasn't so naive enough to think that Sam could change. He knew Sam better than anyone but Sam wasn't Sam anymore and hasn't been since his first taste of demon blood. Just the thought of it alone was enough to make anger and rage surge through his veins rapidly.

When it came to Sam, Dean just didn't know what he needed to do anymore. He felt like he had tried everything so far and was getting nowhere. It all seemed to drive Sam further away in the slippery darkness that was swallowing him whole. Dean just wished Sam could see the other side of his actions.

'What are we supposed to do?' asked Bobby, breaking the silence.

'Sam needs to be stopped,' Castiel started slowly. He looked to Dean. 'And I want you there.'

Dean turned, locking eyes with Castiel. The look he received from those deep, blue depths almost broke his heart. That puppy look Castiel possessed was still around and he still used it to his advantage. Dean sighed and shook his head in despair as he once again considered his options. There weren't many of them to choose from. Another sigh escaped his lips as he nodded slowly.

'Fine,' he said sharply. 'When you find out where Sam is or going to be, then come and get me. I'll go with you.'

Castiel instantly understood and with one nod, he vanished. Dean shared a brief look with Bobby before sitting back on the bed, hanging his head. It felt too heavy for his shoulders to carry anymore. All he wanted was for this to be over.

* * *

The ivory blanket in the sky sat still above him and the stars were covered thickly by long grey clouds. The feelings surrounding the area lingered with heavy despair as though knowing what was about to occur. The tall dark church before him stood in silence. It was calm and no one was around to be seen. As he crossed the ground, he could hear his shoes slipping against the green grass which was wet with due.

Half way there, Sam stopped and looked at the building in which could change everything. If his information was correct then Lilith was going to be in there. Sam looked up to the dark sky, taking in a shaky breath as he thought this through again. Lilith was right there, within reach. He knew he just had to reach out and take it. Then this would be over.

As the clock struck midnight, Sam jumped as a bell chimed out in the silent darkness surrounding it. Taking a deep breath, he continued towards the front door of the church but after just a few steps, the doors flew open and a white light burst through the doors and soared up into the sky before disappearing. Frowning heavily, Sam looked around, wondering what just did that and within seconds his answer came.

'Hello, Sam.'

Turning sharply, an instant smile lit up Sam's darkened features. Castiel, in his usual attire, stood before him, seemingly alone but after a moment he was joined by another. Dean. Sam's head tilted to the side and scoffed in what appeared to be incredulity. A sneer graced his lips as he watched Dean come to a stop beside the angel, who's eyes never wavered from him.

'Who would have guessed that you'd be on his side in the end.'

'I didn't choose the sides, Sam,' said Dean evenly. 'You did. You started everything, remember? You dishonoured Castiel and forced all of this to happen and-'

'No, Dean, you started all of this,' interrupted Sam, his voice loud and confident. 'You broke the first seal and now, I'm about to end it.'

'No, you're about to start it,' said Dean quickly. 'Lilith is the last seal.'

Sam laughed. 'I doubt that, Dean.'

'And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal,' said Castiel, his voice echoing.

Another laugh erupted from Sam, his body shaking along with it, clearly amused. In the dull light, his hazel eyes shined and for a moment, Dean thought he saw something that was less that human. Shaking his head, he pushed it aside and looked to Castiel before stepping forwards, towards Sam.

'Come on, Sam, you don't really want to do this.'

'No, I think I really do want to,' retorted Sam. 'I thought you wanted this too.'

'I did until I learnt the truth.'

Sam turned back towards the church doors but stopped as Castiel's voice reached him. 'We already have Lilith,' he said loudly. 'The alter has been destroyed and we have her. It's over, Sam.'

'Then where is she?'

'Locked away,' Castiel replied vaguely. 'No demon can escape from it.'

Blood boiled through Sam's body, causing it to quiver. The anticipation of this being over was gone, replaced with rage at the opportunity to end it himself has been taken away. Turning quickly, Sam lifted a hand towards Castiel.

'Drop!' the angel shouted.

Without thinking, Dean dropped to his stomach and watched as Sam used his powers to attack Castiel but the angel kept them at bay. Breathing heavily, his eyes remained on Sam, unblinking. Moving out of harm's way, Dean got back to his feet and moved behind Castiel and to the side, wanting to be out of the way.

A cry and gasp mixed together as Castiel was thrown off his feet, landing a hundred feet away. Dean looked towards him but then at Sam who was already staring at him. Dean shook his head as tears filled his eyes, stingy them greatly.

'No, Sam,' he whispered desperately. 'Come on, man, it doesn't have to end like this.'

'How else does it end, Dean?' asked Sam, a cruel laugh following. 'With a happy ending? It's foolish, Dean, nothing but silly dreams.'

A sigh of anguish sounded from Dean and gradually, white lights surrounded them and they were joined by a large group of people. Castiel was back on his feet and just at Dean's side as the figures materialised into something solid that could clearly be seen. The heavenly beings surrounded Sam and instantly, Dean knew what was about to happen but before anything occurred, Sam attacked Castiel again, who was ready in a split second.

Suddenly, as the attack on Castiel continued, the entire area turned silent. Dean watched as one angel walked towards Sam from behind, holding what appeared to be a long silver blade. Dean ran into the circle that surrounded his little brother but stopped abruptly as he watched Sam's eyes turned pure black just like most demons he had encountered before. Shock etched in all lines of Dean's face as he stared at his brother as though he were a complete stranger.

Without warning, a cry of agony filled the air as a long silver blade ran through the middle of Sam's chest. A strangled choking filled the ears of all that surrounded him. His eyes turned wide and back to normal, focusing upon Dean as he fell to the ground, the blade easily slipping from his body. Dean locked eyes with the angel as the other whispered his name.

'Michael...'

The archangel quickly stepped back and without saying a word, he left as did the other angels, except for Castiel who lingered behind him, watching as Dean ran towards Sam and rolled him over. The gurgling within his throat continued and Sam coughed as he looked up at the sky before focusing upon his older brother.

Tears rolled freely down Dean's face as he scooped Sam into his arms. As Sam's eyes glazed over, Dean's emotions freed themselves from deep within. Cradling Sam, he rocked back and forth, whispering in Sam's ear how he meant to him. Castiel stepped forwards and looked down at both hunters, guilt running through him. Perhaps he should have prepared Dean for this possible end.

As they remained where they were, the sky rumbled threateningly above them and without being able to hold off any longer, rain poured down from the sky, drenching the three of them in seconds. As Dean continued to hold Sam he was more than aware of the angelic presence behind him.

'Aren't you leaving to?'

'Shortly,' Castiel replied almost inaudibly. 'I am sorry, Dean.' The hunter said nothing. 'Jimmy will be left behind once I am gone. Will you look out for him?'

Silently, Dean nodded his promise to Castiel that he would do just that. With one nod of his own, Castiel stood back and watched Dean mourn his loss.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

As the front door to a small, two bedroom apartment opened, Dean poked his head around and looked inside before entering. Technically, he did live here but so did Jimmy and not since Castiel left him before the torture have they spoken properly. After closing the door gently, Dean walked further into the living room and stopped at the couch, stripping his body of the heavy leather jacket he wore.

Several clanking sounds echoed from the kitchen and a small smile tugged at Dean's mouth. Jimmy was cooking. Glancing up, he looked towards the two bedroom doors that weren't far from each other. It made Dean a little sad. Part of him had hoped they could move forward, together but tension filled every space between them and they tiptoed around the issues they clearly had. Dean knew it was unlike him to even consider a relationship, let alone be with a man but Jimmy wasn't just anyone. He was different. He was special.

Within minutes a delicious smell floated in from the kitchen and Dean sighed appreciatively. Jimmy cooked most nights since it wasn't one of Dean's strongest points but he did help out with the housework when it came up. Looking around the living room now, it reminded Dean of how Jimmy liked things clean, neat and in their proper places. It was obsessive but he couldn't help but like it, it was cute.

As footsteps sounded near him and abruptly stopped, Dean looked to the side. Jimmy stood in the doorway, staring at him, seemingly surprised to see him. He opened his mouth wordlessly, but found nothing to say to the hunter and returned back into the kitchen. Dean sighed lightly and sat on the couch, leaning back.

Nowadays, they supported themselves a little more honestly. Jimmy took a job with an ad firm close by and Dean took a part time job as a mechanic at a shop down the road, but he still allowed himself time for the odd hunt which he was sure Jimmy didn't mind. He still agreed that supernatural things needed to be taken care of.

Dean sighed again as it felt like a million things clouded his mind. It had now been almost four months since everything finally came to an end but Dean hadn't spoken about it with anyone, not even Jimmy. They moved here together, mainly from Jimmy's insistence and Dean couldn't refuse him. He said they needed to get away from everything, lay low and take some time. And Dean knew Jimmy was right.

Only once since the end had Jimmy seen his family. They divorced within weeks. Jimmy said something about him wanting Amelia to move on with her life although he would still be there for Claire and for whatever they needed. It gave Dean a slim glimmer of hope for the future for them. But Dean had to admit, the odd time when found himself staring at Jimmy, he remembered everything he had lost.

Deciding that it couldn't wait one minute longer, Dean hauled himself up from the couch and entered the kitchen. Seeing Jimmy standing at the stove stirring something in a small pot, he moved closer to him, stopping a couple feet behind. He looked down at the man who was just a little shorter than him. The crisp blue shirt he wore hugged Jimmy's torso, making him wish he could do the same.

'How was work?' Jimmy asked quietly after the soft steps behind him stopped.

'Was fine,' Dean answered steadily.

'Going on a hunt soon?'

Dean frowned briefly. 'What makes you ask that?'

'There was some mail for you today and I put it on the desk in your room so I wouldn't accidentally throw it out like last time.'

Dean nodded. He wasn't angry. 'No, there's no hunt. I was just reading some things.'

'Oh,' was all Jimmy managed to say.

Time passed slowly and Dean found himself losing his nerve. This was something he had never told a person before, other than family. Swallowing hard, he moved and stood to Jimmy's side, momentarily watching as he stirred to pot slowly, his movement's fluid.

'I love you,' he whispered inaudibly.

But the words were heard and Jimmy let out a shaky breath. Dean immediately realised it probably wasn't the right time to say it. Jimmy moved from the stove and busied himself with something else, wanting to move away from the hunter. Losing his patience quickly, Dean grabbed the man's arm and pushed him against the cupboards, ignoring the wince he was given.

'Look at me,' Dean whispered, a little harsher than intended but it gained Jimmy's attention.

'I'm not Castiel.'

The words were quiet but cold. Dean chuckled low in his throat despite it not being particularly funny. 'I know who you are, Jimmy.'

The words moved Jimmy into action and he placed a hand on the back of Dean's head and moved him in for kiss which was long and satisfying. When the kiss broke, Dean stood, staring into Jimmy's blue eyes, his mouth open in shock. Noticing the stove needed his attention; Jimmy moved from Dean's lapsing grasp and finished off cooking. Dean watched as he served two plates and set them down on the small dining table they possessed. As Dean continued to watch, another smile tugged at his lips. For him, smiles had definitely been hard to come by lately but not when it came to Jimmy. The man possessed a certain charming quality that he felt hard to walk away from.

As Dean sat down beside Jimmy, he felt something close to happiness fill his chest. Of course, he still missed Sam, that was a given and once again, he had been tempted to make another deal but everyone around him, mainly Jimmy and Bobby had kept him from doing it. Dean knew he wouldn't survive another round in hell and he knew that despite everything, Sam was in a better place and at peace. And so was he.

* * *

A/N: I am much happier with the rewritten ending as before I copied the end of season 4 since not being able to think of something myself. Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
